Signs of the Moon
by StarGazer95
Summary: Everyone knows the love story between Zedd and Addison, how they met, how they fell in love, and how they saved everyone in Seabrook, including the wolves. But this is another story, a story of how a wolf and a cheerleader became friends and more. (Summary is a work in progress)
1. Excerpt-Trial

"_Wait?" She looked over the teen wolf in front of her, confusion knitted across her brow. Wyatt turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow._

"_Don't I know you from somewhere?" Wyatt listened to her question. Rats, he had tried to keep a low profile, but so far that seemed to not be the case. He shouldn't have helped her back in the woods, but then again if he hadn't, there would be murder on their hands. And he shouldn't have bumped into her on his way out of Zombietown. _

_But if he hadn't, he never would have known who she was. Sure they were on the hunt for the Great Alpha, but she was. . .different. Nothing like the humans or the zombies, she was. . .unique._

_He rifled in his pocket until he found the charm bracelet, pulling it out and revealing it to her. Immediately her eyes widened as she stared at the familiar piece she had thought she had lost. _

"_You were the one that saved me back in the woods!"_

_Wyatt chuckled. "You should be more careful, wandering around. Could have been much worse." He teased, before handing her the bracelet back._

"_If I had been, I wouldn't have met you." She smiled and took the bracelet, thanking him. "I'm Brooke."_

"_Wyatt."_

"_Wyatt!" The young wolf turned toward his name, seeing Willa standing there, glaring at the beta from down the hall. Wyatt rolled his eyes, before sighing. _

"_Brooke!" Brooke turned to see the Acey's standing in their group, glaring at her. She sighed, before turning back to Wyatt for a moment. "Guess this is goodbye?" Wyatt joked. But Brooke shook her head. "This is just see ya later." She said with a smirk, before turning, her raven hair smacking him in the face. He couldn't help but chuckle._

_This was going to be a great start to a beautiful friendship._

_Or more._

* * *

Hello there! Yes, I'm alive! StarGazer95 is alive. And yes I want to get back into my other stories that I created. But I've been watching Zombies and Zombies 2 for the past two weeks and have had this idea boiling in my brain. So I decided to put out an excerpt to see if people would like it. So if anybody is reading this, please let me know if you want me to continue it. I would love the feedback!


	2. 1: Capture My Heart, Tear It Apart

_**Signs of the Moon**_

_**A Zombies 2 Fanfiction**_

_**By: StarGazer95**_

_**Chapter 1: Capture My Heart, Tear It Apart**_

_Welcome to Seabrook, or should I say, welcome back to Seabrook, where belonging is everything. We're a strong, united and tight-knit community. And that's a good thing because it wasn't always this way. There was a time when we had to protect ourselves. Legend has it that when the first settlers came to Seabrook to begin a new life, they found wild beasts with sharp claws lurking in the forest. Seabrook settlers bravely fought off the monstrous attack and by doing so, they discovered a powerful energy source. This was an energy source that needed to be protected and safeguarded, so they took it from the monsters and hid it. Seabrook benefited greatly from this resource, becoming dignified and unified as a community. Seabrook forgot monsters could be real, only told in bedtime stories for little kids. Until clearly, they were. A little lime soda mixed with a dash of industrial-strength Seabrook energy... And boom! Zombies were created. In a lot of ways, Seabrook's moved on since then. Humans and zombies are happily thriving together, becoming one mixed community, instead of divided. But it's hard to bury your past. Especially now._

* * *

"Brooke? Brooke!" Brooklynn Buchanan winced as her earphone was yanked from her ear, being pulled from her trance. She hissed and glared over at the occupants of their vehicle. "What?" Brooke complained, pulling the other earphone out of her ear and turning her music off, looking toward her brother.

"Seriously? You're in the best place in Seabrook and you don't even care? Who even are you?" Stacey whined, causing the other two to laugh. Brooke rolled her eyes, pushing raven black hair from her face. Only ten more minutes of this.

"I was trying to say, look out your window, and welcome to the epic Cheer Camp!" Bucky Buchanan exclaimed, leaning over and pointing out the window. Brooke looked up, her blue eyes widening as she stared at the massive building that would house their Cheer Camp. She had never seen it up close, only glimpses of it from her parents' car when they dropped Bucky off in years past. Now, this was her chance. This was her time to be here, cheering alongside her friends and family and showing what she was made of.

Yes, Brooklynn Buchanan was Bucky Buchanan's little sister. And she had a lot to live up to.

A few minutes later and their car pulled up to the front entrance. Bucky and his friends were the first three out, grabbing their bags and racing into the complex. Brooke grabbed her bags, sliding out and marveling at how big the building was. She never expected it to be this big. Cheering was everything here in Seabrook. They were even tearing down the old Seabrook factory to create a new cheer complex. It was a family tradition in her family.

"Now you listen closely to your brother, alright Brooke?" Brooke turned to look over at her mother and father who were in the car, beaming. "Finally, all of our kids are here at cheer camp, we'll win this for sure."

Brooke grinned.

"Help Bucky out wherever you can, okay Brooke? He has a lot on his plate this year and we want him to do his best."

And the grin fell.

There was never a 'great job' or a 'good for you' from her parents. It was always Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. And now, her cousin Addison was sliding into the mix. She was a perfect cheerleader, and their parents couldn't be prouder. Of them of course. Brooke, Brooke was just thrown into the middle of it all. She wasn't smart, or popular, and she wasn't that good at cheer. She was just Brooke, and no one seemed to understand that. They just wanted cheer to be the main thing. The only thing.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" She said softly, sliding her bag onto her shoulder and closing the door, watching the car speed off. She sighed, rolling her eyes and turning back toward the large building. Well, this was it.

On to cheer camp.

* * *

"Brooke, you'll be rooming with Bree and Addison. The zombies will go in here, and the others can pick. The bus with the rest of the team will be here in a few hours, giving us some time to relax and make sure we don't need any preparation." Bucky was spouting off, opening the door to her room. Brooke grinned when she saw it, before throwing her bags onto the bed.

"This is going to be so awesome! I finally get to be here at cheer, with Addison and Bree!" Addison and Brooke were best friends, practically sisters. They did everything together growing up, why would this be any different?

"Glad to see that kind of spunk Brooke. We are going to need that here this week!" Bucky grinned, throwing his arm around his little sister and squeezing her gently. Brooke chuckled as they walked back into the main room, where Lacey and Stacey were messing with their hair and makeup.

"Hi! I'm Kevin!" A taller, African American boy spoke, holding his hand out. He was already decked out in his cheer uniform, all pink and green. Bright and obnoxious, but she didn't choose the colors. Brooke smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Brooke. I'm Bucky's sister."

"You have so much to live up to, huh? Being Bucky's little sister?"

She rolled her eyes, "So I've been told."

"Kevin, we talked about this!" Bucky exclaimed, sighing. Kevin looked up and winced. "Oh right! My name is Jacey. We changed it, sorry!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "You changed his name?"

"He wouldn't have fit in the Acey's. We must keep the same thing going. I don't like to change." Bucky complained. Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. Only her brother would do something like that. She watched as Kevin, or Jacey, walked over to where Lacey and Stacy were sitting. She never understood the three of them.

She sighed, before turning to look at Bucky. "Since we're waiting on the group, you think I could go look around?" Brooke asked. She was an adventurer, always wanting to take part in something more. Something fun and unique. Bucky looked at her, crossing his arms.

"You know mom and dad said you needed to practice."

"And I'll practice. But come on Bucky. All you guys are doing is checking on your flawless looks. I don't want to be stuck here when I could be exploring. I'll be practicing as soon as the team gets here. Come on Bucky, please!?" She begged, clasping her hands together and looking up at him, her eyes watering. It was a trick she learned when she was younger, and it always worked.

Bucky sighed. "You know I hate that look. Fine! Fine, you can go." He explained, before hearing a squeal and being engulfed in a hug. Bucky chuckled, rolling his eyes and hugging her back. "But be careful, stay away from the woods. There are dangerous creatures around." He teased. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, before grabbing her bag.

"Your sister is so weird, Bucky. Why did we even let her on the team?" Lacey asked, leaning back against the couch. Stacey chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Regardless of how weird she is, she is a great cheerleader. She deserves to be here." Bucky argued. Brooke smiled. Her brother was sticking up for her. "Besides, mom and dad wouldn't have let me leave without her."

She frowned, turning back to look for a moment, before heading back outside. She wasn't weird, she just wasn't too into cheer like everyone else, and she liked having friends that were zombies. How weird is that? What even made that weird? She bit her lip and slid out of the building. She couldn't wait for Addison and Bree to get here. Maybe then she would feel like she belonged.

* * *

"Stupid Acey's. Always think they know everything and anything. Who do they even think they are?" Brooke mumbled as she followed the trail around the campus. She didn't understand who they even were. Sure, they were cheerleaders, and pretty, and popular, that didn't give them the right to be mean to her.

Or maybe it did.

She kicked a rock into the woods around her, listening to the echo as it hit a tree. Her hand found its way to her bracelet, a silver charm bracelet that her grandfather gave her before he died. The charms signified parts of Seabrook and their family. Pom-poms for cheerleading, of course. Cheerleading was in their blood for generations, part of her family. There was a heart for their family, even though he didn't know the whole story. She knew she would have to follow in their footsteps, but she didn't want to, and that wouldn't go over well with them. There was the letter B for her name, Brooke. These three charms signified who she was.

Then there was a shrimp charm. She still didn't know how her grandfather had found that charm. It represented Seabrook, the community they grew it. Dignified and unified.

There was also a little brain. It was for the zombies, who were not a part of Seabrook. If only her grandfather could see them now. A unified community between zombies and humans. Of course, Brooke believed that her grandfather knew they weren't that bad. Sure, her grandfather was almost bitten by one, but he seemed to understand that maybe zombies could change. He had it made before he died. If only he could see the community now.

Her hand found the wolf charm. He had told her and Bucky stories of the wolves that used to live around Seabrook before they were born. The first life ever in Seabrook before the settlers came in. She had been fascinated by the stories, even though the stories were meant to be scary. So, her grandfather had put a wolf charm on the bracelet as a symbol of their past, and where Seabrook was before the zombies. He had meant it to be funny, as a gag gift, but Brooke ended up loving it.

But it ended up being a real part of her, the only part that she always thought was true. She let her fingers feel over it, feeling the detailing that went into the charm. She smiled softly, letting her mind take over.

There was a rustle of trees, startling the human from her trance. She looked around, realizing that it was darker here than when she had started, and cooler.

She had wandered too far into the forest. That was not what she had intended. She sighed, looking around to see if she could find the path. Maybe if she followed the way she came, she'd be able to find her way back. So that's where she started.

It got her back to the path, but now she didn't know the direction she was going. Left, or right? Which was the right way? Brooke grabbed her phone from her bag and sighed. No signal, no way to even get a hold of Bucky, if he had his phone on him at all. Turning back to the path, she shrugged, before finally just picking a path. There was a rustling behind her once more, but she tried to pay it no mind. Probably just a stray creature. She didn't need to freak herself out.

As she walked, the rustling grew louder, more obnoxious, and Brooke swore she heard what sounded like growling. She turned to the source but didn't see anything, just the rustling trees, which could have been because of the wind. "Okay Brooke, calm down. You're overreacting, just keep walking and you'll see the camp, no worries." She told herself, sighing softly as she continued to walk. She was just freaking herself out. She just wanted to get back.

There was a loud growl, and then a howl before she was bowled over, sliding down the hill with a thump. Brooke was dazed, hitting a tree stump that stopped her tumble. Leaves were tangled in her hair and she could feel a slight stinging on her shoulder and knee. She winced, biting her lip as she moved to a sitting position.

"Ow." She hissed, looking at her knee where the jeans were torn, and blood could be seen. What just happened? Did she just blackout and fall? Or was she pushed? She jumped when she heard growling, spinning her head around to see two yellow eyes staring at her, growling at her. Her eyes widened, and she moved to scoot back as the monster came closer. Her back hit the stump, halting her movements as the monster growled once again. She saw it flinch and she closed her eyes. So, this was how she was going to die. She heard the snarl and bit her lip, waiting.

But nothing happened. Another snarl ripped through the air, and Brooke opened her eyes in time to see the monster that had attacked her disappear through the brush. There was another creature, standing where it had once been, growling. But not at her, at the path the first one was taking.

"You need to go." The monster growled, not looking at her. She couldn't tell what it was. A monster or human. It sounded human but had several monster-like mannerisms. "Get back up on the path and head north, you'll find the camp there. Get out of here, before I change my mind."

It didn't take long for Brooke to realize he was talking to her, or the fact that he was saving her. She scrambled up as fast as she could, trying to ignore the pain in her knee as she clambered up the hill. She turned once to look at him, wanting to thank him, before deciding against it and heading up the hill and back on the path.

The monster growled, orange eyes flashing as he watched the human head back to the path. So much for keeping a low profile. Why had Lucas done that? He knew better. He knew Lucas was getting sick, but he didn't think he'd be this desperate, especially to kill a human. He would have to tell the pack. This couldn't happen again. He sighed, before turning around to head back home. He stopped, seeing something small and silver in the leaves. He growled, before walking over to see what it was. It was a bracelet. He bent over to pick it up, hissing when he realized it was silver, but it didn't hurt too badly. Like a mild sting, so he pushed through and picked it up, examining the bracelet and the charms. His eyes focused on the 'B' charm for a moment, before letting them look down the line, at the wolf charm. A wolf? There was a charm for wolves on a human's bracelet?

His ears perked up to the sound of a howl. There was a meeting, he should have known. He sighed, before pocketing the charm bracelet and heading back into the woods, back home. He'd figure out what to do with it, somehow.

* * *

Brooke sighed in relief when she finally stumbled out of the woods and saw the camp come into view. He was right, the monster, it wasn't that far. She was on the right path all along. She pushed her hair from her face, noticing the bus pulled up. How long had she been gone?

She turned back to look at the woods, thinking about the monsters she had seen. If she didn't know any better, those were werewolves that she had seen. But werewolves didn't exist anymore, did they? Not like zombies did. A werewolf hadn't been seen for years.

But she was sure they werewolves. Another thought chased the first out of her head. If they werewolves, and she was on their land, why would they want to save her? They could have just killed her, and yet one took pity and saved her. She kept walking to the camp, trying not to think about it. But that had to be it, they had to be werewolves.

"Brooke!" Brooke looked up when her name was called, her eyes widening and a grin splitting her face when she saw her cousin. Addison was here, with her beautiful white hair and pep ready for the week. Brooke grinned, wrapping her arms around Addison when she moved to hug her. She grinned when she saw Bree, hugging the girl. The three had grown so close the past year.

"It's so good to see you guys!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Broo-ski!" Brooke turned and grinned as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Bonzo, the newest member of their cheerleading team. Zombies were a great addition to cheer. They helped with the highfliers and were light on their feet.

"It's great to see you too Bonzo, but I can't breathe!" She hissed out until he let her go. She laughed before Addison frowned. "What happened to you?" She asked, noticing the dishevelment of her cousin.

"Oh..." She looked down at herself and flushed red, looking at the blood that stained her jeans and then at the cut on her shoulder. "I was walking the trail and fell. Got busted up a bit. I'm okay though." She lied. She didn't want to tell them. No one would believe her; they wouldn't even think about it. Addison frowned. She knew that wasn't the case. Brooke and Addison had been close for years, they told each other everything. Something was bothering Brooke, but she didn't press it. She would ask her later when no one was around.

"Come on. Let's get these cleaned up before camp starts. We're going to need all the help we can get." Addison said, wrapping her arm around her cousin as they walked into camp. Brooke smiled. It was nice to be around her friends once again. It felt like home. Finally.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Willa Lykensen asked, jumping from the rock she was perched on near the den. "I've been waiting for you to come home. What did you do to Luke?" The alpha asked.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister as he walked back into the pack. "Maybe you should ask him what he was doing, oh great Alpha." The beta sneered, jumping up on the rocks next to Wynter. Wynter shifted over to let him sit.

"The elders are taking care of him. Is it true? You saved a human?" Wynter asked, watching him. Wyatt sighed, watching as Willa moved over to watch them.

"He was going to kill her, and where would we be with blood on our hands?"

"Maybe not here," Willa asked.

"Oh sure, maybe further down hiding in the den, waiting for our stones to die. Regardless, it wouldn't be a good idea for a murder to happen. We knew Luke was desperate, he's getting sick. But we never knew he would almost go full wolf on someone, especially now. She was a cheerleader anyway, that would have been front-page worthy." Wyatt explained, ignoring his sister's growling.

"She's going to go back to her friends, tell the whole world," Willa argued.

"No, she won't. She didn't look like the type. Who would believe her? We don't exist remember?" Willa huffed at her brother's proposal, rolling her eyes. But he was right. If she had been killed, they would have a murder on their hands. Even as werewolves they never killed anyone, just scared them. Murdering someone would do them no good.

"In a week this cheer camp will be over, and then we won't have to deal with these pesky humans. We can focus on the real task at hand. Finding the moonstone." Willa explained, before letting out a howl. The wolves followed, before settling into their respective corners.

Wyatt slid so his feet were hanging from the rock, pulling the bracelet out of his pocket and staring at it. His hand slightly fingered the wolf charm, ignoring the sizzling of flesh as he touched it. Why would a cheerleader have a wolf on their bracelet? This intrigued Wyatt, and he wanted to know more. But their quest was the Great Alpha and the moonstone. Not some cheerleader.

Still, it was piquing Wyatt's interest.

Who knows what's next?

* * *

**Hello everyone! I only got one review but I decided to go ahead and get this fanfiction started before my muse died. I'm going to try and get into editing and making sure everything sounds concise. I also am going to try and start on a Descendants 3 fanfiction but I did want to get this up. Just like Descendants, I decided to watch Zombies see if it would be really bad, and after watching it two or three times I ended up liking it. So, when I saw the trailer for Zombies 2 I didn't know how I would like it because it had the wolves in it and ended up loving it. And of course, I love Wyatt, I just love his personality and who he is. So OC time! But this will hopefully not be on hiatus and will continue to come out every week, hopefully.**

**I love your feedback! Please don't forget to leave me some reviews and likes, they help me develop my character and stories. **

**Thanks so much!**

**StarGazer95**


	3. 2: Are We Unified?

_**Chapter 2: Are We Unified?**_

"Come on Brooke!" Addison yelled, throwing a pillow over at the girl. "We're going to be late. And you know how Bucky is."

"Don't remind me." Brooke laughed, dodging the pillow as she finished tying the bow into her hair. It was loose, hanging down with the raven black hair, free. That's how she wanted to feel. She quickly checked over her shoes to make sure they were tied, before following Addison and Bree out of their room and quickly down to the field to begin their cheer camp.

Brooke grinned as she saw zombies and humans alike. Integration, that's what they needed. Humans and zombies together as one. There was nothing to be afraid of. Brooke realized she was beginning to think a lot like Eliza. She had been hanging out with the girl too much. She high-fives Bonzo as they slid into the group of newbies. The new crew consisted of mostly the zombies that had been invited to cheer, such as Bonzo or Nakia, and the new cheerleaders that were invited last year, like Bree, Addison, and Brooke.

"Welcome to Cheer Camp! A week-long camp at the end of summer, to bring our pep back just in time for school." Bucky introduced them, grinning from ear to ear, his pep contagious. The crowd settled down to listen to him. "Now, you've all heard the stories of bloodthirsty monsters who roam these woods, feasting on innocent cheerleaders.

"Boo!" Brooke jumped when Stacy and Lacey jumped at the three girls. Addison had jumped, but she knew Brooke had been on edge recently, after the attack. Bucky looked over at his sister, raising an eyebrow. She blushed and looked down. Addison sighed and touched Brooke's shoulder to reassure her. Everything was okay.

Bucky cleared his throat, "Well, those stories are just silly make-believe. But you'd better believe we're going to break you down and build you back up into peppy little cheer machines!"

Brooke listened to her brother, but her mind kept wandering back to the monster that saved her yesterday. For those stories to be around Seabrook since they were younger, they didn't seem true. She had been told, time and time again, that monsters were dangerous. They weren't to be trusted.

But one had saved her, against its kind, and let her go. She couldn't believe monsters were. . . well... monsters, if that had happened.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Brooke's trance was broken as Bree shook her, bringing her back to where they were. Right, right, cheer camp. Bucky was glaring at her. "As I was saying. Addison, Bree, Brooke, you take the newbies. You're the, uh, you're... .the Z-team." Bucky announced, looking over that them. Brooke chuckled, rolling her eyes. They had this.

"Zombies, this is your first cheer camp. Now, I'm not anti-change, I'm just pro keeping things the way they are because you don't mess with success. This week, the veterans and the newbies will compete for the Cheer Camp Cup to see who is more cheertastic!" Brooke chuckled. This would be fun. She knew the newbies could do it. They would win this year.

"Every year, the veterans win. Right, Acey's?"

"Right!" The three cheered. Brooke and Addison both rolled their eyes, before Addison stepped up. "We'll see about that." She said, crossing her arms with Bree and Brooke backing her up. Bucky chuckled. "To the cheer course!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Brooke jumped when two pink and green pom-poms were thrust in front of her onto the table, knocking over her drink before she had time to catch it. She quickly picked it up and looked over at Addison as she sat beside her cousin.

"Pom-poms?"

"No! They're my letters! This entire time I thought Zedd wasn't writing back to me even though I was writing to him but here they are." She exclaimed, motioning to the pom-poms. Brooke raised an eyebrow, before grabbing one and looking at it. After a minute, she did see the scrawled "Zedd" across one. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Acey's have been receiving the mail and shredding it, not giving it to anyone."

"Are you honestly that surprised? It's the Acey's." Brooke looked over, leaning against the table. She was exhausted. They had managed to win one round but failed the other. The third round was tomorrow, and they needed rest, but it was so hard, trying to get it when you're constantly having to practice.

Addison sighed. She guessed Brooke was right, it was the Acey's and it was Bucky. Even though Bucky was Brooke's sister and Addison's cousin, he was still himself. Addison looked over at Brooke, who was drawing a line over her wrist. She raised an eyebrow. "Your bracelet. It's missing." She concluded. Their grandfather had gotten Addison a necklace with a shrimp and her initial on it as well. It was a special gift from him before he died. Hers was tucked away at home. Brooke always wore hers.

Brooke looked at her before sighing. "After my tumble in the woods, it must have come off. I didn't realize it until that night when I was going to bed." She spoke, sighing.

"Well, we should go look for it. You never take it off and it's a part of you." Addison argued, knowing her cousin, but Brooke shook her head.

"It's probably long gone, Addie. I don't even remember where I fell, and these woods are huge. I'll never find it." She said with a sigh. Addison sighed. She knew she was right, but something else was up. "Okay spill it. What's wrong? You've been acting weird since cheer camp started." She asked her cousin, pushing her in the shoulder.

Brooke looked up and shook her head. "You won't believe me."

Addison rolled her eyes, giving her a look. "I'm dating a zombie. I'll believe anything. Besides, I'm your cousin. We tell each other everything, remember?"

Brooke sighed. "Okay fine. But you have to promise to tell no one. Not Bucky, not Zedd, not even Bree. Alright?" Addison looked over at her, confused, before nodding. Brooke took a breath. "I didn't just fall in the woods. I was attacked, by something. A monster."

"Are you okay?!" Addison exclaimed, before wincing when Brooke shushed her, looking over at Bucky, who was chatting with the Acey's. She sighed. "Yeah. I had gotten back on the path after straying away and was knocked off and down a hill. It tried to kill me but get this... .another one stepped in the way and stopped it from killing me."

"You mean a monster saved you?" She asked. Brooke nodded. "It drove the other one away, and then told me to get going. It put me back on the right path."

"It spoke to you?" Brooke nodded. "Addie. I think it was a werewolf."

"That's impossible. Werewolves haven't been seen in forever."

"I'm just telling you what I saw. I think a werewolf saved me from another one." She finished. "Just please don't tell anyone? They'll just call me a freak. This isn't like zombies and humans; this is something different." Brooke begged her cousin. Addison frowned, before placing her hand on Brooke's.

"Your secret's safe with me. I promise. We're like sisters, remember?" She asked. Brooke grinned, sighing, before turning when Bree and Bonzo joined their group. It felt nice, getting that off her chest, but it still didn't make any sense. A werewolf had saved her. Why?

* * *

"The last day of Cheer Camp, and our final challenge! Zombies, your unique squad would have to crush the course record to win." Bucky announced as they grouped for the final challenge. This would make it or break it. Bucky chuckled. "So not happening."

Addison looked over at Brooke, before smirking "Yeah, we are different, Bucky, but that's what makes us stronger." She said, looking over at Bonzo, Zeke, and Brooke. Bonzo grinned. "Za!" He cheered, before he and Zeke hoisted Brooke and Addison over their heads and onto their shoulders, cheering. Addison and Brooke clapped hands together, the other thrust out. "Way stronger!" Both girls spoke together. Bucky rolled his eyes at his cousin and sister, before blowing his whistle. The third challenge was on.

* * *

They won the cheer challenge of cheer camp, taking home the cheer cup. Zombies ruled, no matter what. Brooke was excited to hear the news of her brother being president. She hated to admit it, but he'd be a great school president. And Addison would be a great cheer captain. Of course, her parents would wonder why she didn't want to be one, but she just wasn't into cheer like the rest of her family. Sure, she enjoyed it, but she didn't want it to be her entire life.

Brooke and Bucky took the bus back home instead of their parents' car. They wanted to be a part of the team. Brooke sat by herself in front of Addison and Bree, looking over at two of their fellow cheerleaders who were talking about going to Prawn.

"Wow, Prawn sounds nice. But Bonzo won't even look at me." Bree said softly, frowning. Brooke clambered up so she could peer over at Bree and Addison. She looked over at Bonzo, who was looking at Bree, just not when she was looking. She chuckled, before looking back over.

"No invitation for me either. Do you think Zedd forgot about me?" Addison asked.

"No of course not!" Bree exclaimed.

"You both will have dates in no time!" Brooke told them, sighing. She wasn't worried about those two. She wouldn't have a date. No guy, human or zombie, had even been interested in her. She wasn't exactly the most pretty or popular girl out there. "And if not. We can go as friends. I'm sure Eliza's going solo too." She explained. Addison chuckled and smiled.

Brooke moved to sit back down before her eyes widened. "Addie!" Addison looked up at the signs that were coming down.

"Addison... .will you. . ." She started, as they passed the others. "Go to the Prawn, with. . ." Addison looked up, standing up, before gasping. "Zedd!" She screamed before the bus began to lurch and tumble. Zedd hadn't realized how close he was, and the bus tried to swerve to miss him. The bus swerved into the woods, hitting a gate and sliding down before finally coming to a stop in the middle of the woods.

"Is everyone okay?" Addison called out as they began to check over each other. Bucky screamed, "I'm too important to die!" before disappearing out the back of the bus. Brooke rolled her eyes, before sliding out the back to check on her brother. "Come on big brother. Time to get up, you're alright." She said, chuckling and picking her big brother up off the ground, brushing him off. Bucky grabbed at her arm lightly. It was his familiar reaction to her. Regardless, they were family. They were everything to each other.

She looked up when Addison slid out the back and into the woods. "Addie!"

"I have to find Zedd!" She said, disappearing into the woods. "Addie!" Brooke called again, but she was gone. She sighed, before jumping when Zedd popped up beside her. "Zedd!"

"Hey!" He said with a laugh, looking at Bucky. "Sorry about that! I didn't realize how close I was."

"You think? You could have been killed! Or killed us all!" She exclaimed before chuckling. Zedd chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where's Addison?" He asked.

"She went into the woods, looking for you." She said. Zedd raised an eyebrow, before clapping her on the shoulder and sliding quickly into the woods to find his girlfriend. Brooke watched him, before coughing as confetti covered both her and Bucky.

"Hello to you too Zoie." She laughed as the younger zombie walked over to them, giggling. Brooke sighed, brushing confetti off her before looking up at the bus of waiting cheerleaders. "Bree, can you hand me my phone. I'll see if I can get someone to pick us up." She said. Bree nodded, reaching for the phone and handing it over. "You'd be a great co-captain Brooke." Bree teased. Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's you, not me." She said, before scrolling through her phone to find her dad. He would know what to do.

A few minutes later her dad pulled up with a work van from the station. Brandon Buchanan slid out before walking immediately over to Bucky and Brooke. "Are you two okay?" He asked as a fellow officer moved to help the team to the bus. Brooke and Bucky both nodded, still standing by the bus. "Good, wouldn't need our star cheer captain hurt." Brooke frowned and swallowed thickly, looking at her brother's beaming smile. "Where's Addison?"

"She went into the woods, looking for Zedd, but Zedd went in looking for her. We need to go find her." Brooke explained. Brandon sighed before nodding and following Bucky and Brooke into the woods. "Zoie, stay with the others please?" Brooke asked the younger zombie, Bree holding her shoulder. They followed down the path of destruction into a clearing, where Zedd had finally gotten ahold of Addison.

"We're not alone. We're surrounded by werewolves!" Addison exclaimed, looking at Zedd and then at the others that had joined. Brooke's eyes widened. Werewolves, so they were real? She looked at Addison, who caught her eyes and nodded. She then broke her gaze and looked at Brandon. "Uncle Brandon?"

"Come on you two, let's get out of here. The vans are waiting. Addison, you need to call your mom, let her know what's going on." He said immediately, his arm grabbing at Brooke and ushering her back up the hill. Brooke frowned, letting her father lead, but wondering. What had Addison seen?

* * *

As soon as they had gotten back home, an epic end to cheer camp, Addison told them her mother wanted to hold a city council meeting regarding the werewolves. They were quickly ushered into the council, waiting.

"Addison!" Addison turned when she heard her cousin, smiling softly, but soon both had been interrupted by Addison's mom and dad who walked up. "Mom, Dad. I'm fine." Addison said again, rolling her eyes.

"Aunt Missy," Brooke looked over when Bucky walked over to them, "Uncle Dale. The crash was horrible, but I protected Addison. Anyone as courageous as me would have done the same. Not really, I am super brave." Bucky lied, grinning to his aunt and uncle.

"Oh, thanks Bucky. And where was I in that crash?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms. Bucky rolled his eyes and Addison followed. "Guys, everything is fine."

"No, it's not Addison. Werewolves are circling us right now." Dale spoke to his daughter.

"And I'm way too tasty to become a snack. Something must be done." Bucky added.

"And something will," Missy spoke, walking over to the group.

"Addie?!" Addison stopped when her cousin tugged on her arm. "What happened? What did you see?" She asked. Addison frowned and looked to her mother, who was still meeting with the council. "Nothing. I wasn't attacked, they just circled me, and then they were gone. I don't think they want to hurt us. Like you said about the one that saved you." She explained to Brooke. Brooke smiled weakly. At least someone understood it.

The crowd silenced as a gavel was hit, her aunt Missy standing in the front of the group. "By order of city council, effective immediately, all anti-monster laws are reinstated." Some humans cheered, while others booed, including the zombies. Brooke's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening, just because of a few wolves. "You have got to be kidding me!" Brooke exclaimed as Addison yelled at her mother. Brooke sat down on one of the chairs, sighing with her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening. All they had worked for, all gone because of some wolves.

She watched as the zombies were ushered out of the gymnasium and quickly moved back to Zombietown. "This is so unfair." She mumbled as Bree moved to join her. "You're telling me. I can only see Bonzo at school. It's so not fair." She said softly.

"Oh! Eliza!" Brooke exclaimed, just remembering. Bree looked over at her as Brooke pulled Eliza's computer out of her bag. "She let me borrow it to add new music to my phone. I need to get it back before they close the barrier. I'll be back!" She told Bree, shoving it back in her bag and blending in with the crowds.

* * *

"This is so unfair!" Eliza Zambie exclaimed as she and Bonzo walked the streets of Zombietown. One minute they were hanging out at the reunification gate, and now this. Back to the slums. She sighed and rolled her eyes. This was unfair, prejudiced. They needed to fight, but how?

"Eliza!" Eliza turned when she heard a familiar voice. "Brooke?" She asked as the raven-haired girl made her way over to them. "How did you get past the guards?"

"I snuck in through a crack in the barriers. I'm learning from you guys." She said with a chuckle, making Eliza laugh. She slid the computer out of her bag and handing it back to the familiar zombie. "I wanted to get it back before the world fell into chaos once again." She said, handing it over. Eliza smiled. "We need to do something. A strike, protest, something!"

"And where would that get you guys? Not here, probably in containment." Brooke explained.

"Za." Bonzo agreed and Eliza rolled her eyes. "This is stupid."

"I agree. Look I have to go. I'll see you at school, Monday?" She asked, clapping her hand against Eliza's and then high-fiving Bonzo, before disappearing through the crowds back home. "I don't understand her." Eliza joked, smirking and turning to follow Bonzo.

Brooke ran as fast as she could, back to the hole so she could get out of Zombietown. If it was up to her, she would stay here. It was nice, family-like, comforting. Nothing like her house in Seabrook. Sure, her house was pretty, but it wasn't on the inside. Brooke wasn't the favorite, and they all knew that. Her parents only cared for Bucky. She was left out. She had never belonged.

Which made her jealous of Addison. Addison grew to love who she was, showing off her hair and such. Brooke had nothing to be proud of. She was just, Brooke, and being plain here was nothing. She just wished she could stand out and be proud of it.

She squeaked when her shoulder collided with another, sending her stumbling and reeling. She shook her head, catching her balance and looking over at the man in a blue work suit and hard hat. He hissed, turning to her, glasses askew.

Instead of being mad, she frowned. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Sir! I wasn't paying any attention." She said. He didn't speak at first, looking at her. "You must be new, working for the demolition?" She asked and he managed a nod. She smiled. "Seabrook Power has always been a part of our lives. Some say take it down and some say keep it. I'm on the fence for both. We need change, but it is a part of our culture. Werewolves and all." She said with a laugh. He didn't say anything. She looked at him, confused. Why did he feel familiar? Had she met him?

The man didn't speak for a moment, pulling his glasses off his face to wipe them off. "Werewolves don't exist. Seabrook is making a huge mess out of nothing." He said, cursing when the glasses fell in the dirt. Brooke moved quickly, picking up the glasses and wiping them down on her cheer jacket. "Seabrook's history is full of monsters, who's to say werewolves aren't part of it?" She said, reaching over to hand him his glasses. She looked up, gold eyes meeting blue. She stopped, looking at him. Those eyes, they were haunting, endearing. She swallowed. They were like a memory, a distant but traumatic memory. Why did he seem so familiar?

She shook her head as he took the glasses when a smirk, before breaking out of her trance and looking at him. She heard the police force calling for the last call and she sighed. "I better get going before my parents flip, knowing I'm in Zombietown. Good luck at the power plant!" She called, waving happily, before sliding around him and heading back out. She stopped at the barriers, turning back, but he was gone. She was confused. He seemed so familiar like he had met him somewhere before. Maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her? She bit her lip and turned back to head home. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

Now zombies and humans weren't separated once more, and werewolves were supposedly hunting them now.

Were they unified?


	4. 3: Why Don't I?

**Chapter 3: Why Don't I?**

"Brooke! Hurry up or you'll be late! Breakfast is ready!" Brandy Buchanan called from downstairs. Brooke smiled as she heard her mother. "Coming!" She called back, finishing the bow in her hair and taking a few steps back to look at herself in the mirror. She normally wouldn't wear her cheer outfit to school, but since the elections and the pep rally were today, she had to go in and support her school, including her brother who was going out for school president. She twirled, watching the skirt swish around her legs, before checking the ties on her shoes. She grinned, grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

"How do I look?" She asked her parents as she came downstairs, sporting her new uniform. Her dad was already at the table, eating and getting ready for work. Bucky was on the other side, scarfing down his mother's eggs, clad in his cheer outfit. He grinned, shooting Brooke a thumbs up since his mouth was full.

"Oh honey, it looks wonderful! You're going to be a great support system for Bucky. He'll need all the support he can get." Brandy spoke to her daughter, grinning and already sporting her button with "Bucky for President" across it. Brooke smiled weakly at that. Of course, it was all about Bucky, when was it not? She nodded and plopped down into the seat next to Bucky, taking her plate from her mother. She didn't say anything after that, she just let her mother and father talk about the election and Bucky.

Once they had finished, Bucky took both to school in his car. She still couldn't drive just yet, so she had to follow Bucky or walk home. It wasn't that far of a walk, it was nice to walk by herself sometimes, or catch up with Addison and Bree.

"I'll see you at the election Brooke?" Bucky asked as they entered Seabrook High School, grinning and already handing out buttons and posters. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Bucky, it's just the nominations. You haven't been elected president yet."

"I know. But you'll see. Just you wait, I'll be president in no time!" Bucky grinned, clapping his hand on his sister's shoulder before disappearing down the hall. Brooke rolled her eyes, walking down the hallway. She still had class.

* * *

"The first day of school and already Mr. Jones is giving us a paper to write?" Brooke exclaimed as she walked out of History with Eliza, who just rolled her eyes. It was as if the whole school was out to get them. The anti-monster laws were still in effect, but since they had made the unification gate, zombies were still allowed to school. Which was nice, Brooke still had her friends around.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your brother and his stupid election?" Eliza asked as they walked down the halls and toward their next class. Brooke shrugged. "I figured he's going to win. But half the things he wants to do are not going to happen. The school board is not going to let him just up and change the entire high school around. I'm not worried." She said with a smirk. "As long as I get to stick with my friends, then I'll be okay." She gave Eliza a playful shove, who rolled her eyes and shoved back.

"I'm not letting you miss the Prawn."

"If you can't go, I'm not going." Brooke raised her eyebrow as she heard that familiar voice, both girl and zombie walking on the catwalk toward their next class.

"Well, I like you too much not to let you go."

"Well, I like you too much to leave you behind. I am so not going." Addison argued with Zedd as the two girls walked upon them. Brooke grimaced playfully and Eliza chuckled. "Ugh, you guys even fight like a perfect couple." Eliza joked, holding her laptop close as they grouped up with Zedd and Addison.

Addison giggled. "How's it going, Eliza?"

Eliza shrugged, smirking at Brooke. "You know, fighting injustice is keeping me busy."

"And looking good doing it, Zom-bae." Addison grinned, twiddling their hands together. Zedd and Brooke both laughed, rolling her eyes. "How's it hanging with you, Brooke? Since your cousin forgot." Zedd joked. Addison looked up at her. "I did not!" She argued and rolled her eyes, making the other two laugh.

As soon as Brooke went to open her mouth, she heard Bucky. He was on the other catwalk, talking with Jacey about what he wanted to do when he was elected president. "Addison, Brooke. Time to officially nominate me as president! Hope to see you there!" He called, before turning back to Jacey and continuing with him.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's what I've been dealing with, ever since I woke up this morning." She said, pointing toward the two that were disappearing. Zedd rolled his eyes and Addison sighed. "Cheer could be so much more than just pom-pomming for Bucky." She said softly.

"Uh, Addison?" Addison turned toward Stacey and Lacey who had shown up. They were trying to be cheer captain as well, competing against Addison. "Once we're cheer captain, you and Brooke are so off the team!" Stacey spoke, chuckling and crossing her arms. Brooke frowned, but Addison stuck her hand out, taking a step forward.

"And when I'm cheer captain, you'll be welcome to stay, because I'll be making cheer about bringing people together," Addison spoke, smiling.

Lacey scoffed. "That was awful trash talk."

"I know, right? You will never be cheer captain, freak." Stacey agreed before both girls took Addison and sauntered off, leaving Brooke in the dust. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Do they always do this to you?" Eliza asked, confused. Brooke shrugged and nodded. "Like I told you. It's all about Bucky, and Addison." She said. She wasn't mad or upset at Addison, but she was jealous. Eliza rubbed her shoulder, smiling weakly. Zedd sighed.

"I got to find a way to get us to the Prawn." He spoke, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We can crash it." Eliza offered with a shrug. "I mean, we can't make the rules, but we can break 'em." She explained.

"She does have a point there. Prawn would be so much more fun with zombies there instead of just Seabrook humans." Brooke explained, hugging her stuff to her chest.

"But we can make the rules! We just need the right leader." Zedd offered, grinning just as the bell rang. Brooke smiled at them, before following Eliza toward their Chemistry class. As she walked down the hall, chatting with Eliza, she stopped. Something bumped near her. She looked around, trying to see if she saw something, but all there was near the wall was the air vent. She raised an eyebrow, looking around it, before shrugging and following Eliza before they were late.

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes at how loud everyone was being with Bucky on stage. She had no choice but to cheer for him. He was her brother, and captain of the cheer squad. It was her duty. She stood beside Addison and Bree as they cheered, pom-poms shaking with them.

"Are there any more nominees for president?" The principal spoke over everyone as they cheered. Bucky looked smug like he knew he was going to win. Brooke rolled her eyes before there was a commotion over where the band was playing. Zedd tumbled onto the makeshift stage, before jumping up and smoothing down his shirt.

"Hello everyone," Zedd spoke as he leaned against the stand. "My name is Zedd. And I'm running for president." He announced. Brooke grinned and looked over at Addison, who was cheering the loudest out of them all.

"He can't run. What about the whole anti-monster thingy?" Bucky exclaimed, glaring.

"Anyone can run for president, Bucky!" Addison called up.

"She has a point, Mr. Bucky." The principal agreed before walking off the stage. Zedd grinned, before beginning his speech. Brooke grinned. "This would be so great. A zombie for president." She said, looking over at Addison and Bree, and then over at Eliza, who was cheering as well.

"Now as your president, I will make Seabrook a place that embraces zombies and…"

"Werewolves!" Bree exclaimed, pointing toward the door. Zedd stared at her, chuckling. "Uh now, why would we embrace…werewolves!" He suddenly shouted. Brooke turned with the others as the gym doors were thrown open, werewolves stomping in. Everyone began screaming and running.

"There she is!" A female yelled, pointing at Addison as they made their way toward them. Brooke's eyes were wide as she moved toward Addison, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Zedd looked at them, watching as they were advancing on Addison. "Football team. Defense, Z 24." He called to the team, who began to make a wall of football players in front of Addison and Brooke.

"Where's the moonstone, white hair?!" The female called once more.

"I think you've got the wrong person," Addison exclaimed, holding on to her cousin. Brooke looked over at Zedd and Eliza, before back at the werewolves. They didn't seem like monsters. They just seemed like regular people with werewolf tendencies. Like the zombies. There didn't seem to be anything different with them.

"Our razor-sharp claws will gut 'em and splatter their blood!" The other female with buns on her head growled, before looking over at the dark-skinned girl. "Too much?"

"Wolves, on my command!" Their necklaces flashed and eyes glowed, fangs showing and growling. Brooke frowned, confused but not scared. The male werewolf beside the dark-skinned one spoke softly to her. She raised an eyebrow, why did he look so familiar? She seemed to catch his eye in the beginning, but it soon moved back to the other female. "Wolves, stand down." She spoke and the wolves changed back, glaring at Seabrook. "Sorry. We werewolves admire your town and we wanted to come and… join your school." She spoke sweetly.

"What? They can't!" Bucky called from behind the others. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Technically the Forbidden Forest is in the school district." The football coach spoke, shrugging. Addison looked at Brooke, before standing straight and waving her hands.

"Well then. Welcome to Seabrook." She spoke cheerfully, pulling Brooke past the football players and standing there, waving. Brooke grinned and waved with her. Zombies, humans, and now werewolves. She waved, smiling when she suddenly caught the eye of the male werewolf, who was smirking.

Maybe this wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

"So, now we have humans, zombies, and werewolves in the mix? This is going to be a party." Brooke chuckled as she and Addison walked around the campus.

"I think it'll be a good thing. We have more diversity now. It's not just zombies and humans, but everyone's included now." Addison said cheerfully. So far, the werewolves had been invited with open arms. After yesterday, the wolves joined them. They were in the administration building, getting registered as students and signed up for classes.

"I don't think anyone likes having them here." Brooke shrugged, looking at her cousin.

"Well, who cares? They should be allowed to be here. Am I right?" Addison looked over. Brooke rolled her eyes, chuckling. "As always, miss peppy is always right." She said and Addison rolled her eyes, pushing her cousin as they walked down the hall.

"Besides, that wolf with the sandy brown hair seemed to be checking you out." Addison teased. Brooke's face flushed bright red and she choked, swallowing on her water. "I highly doubt that." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, say what you want. I know what I saw." She grinned as they walked through the quad. Zedd was outside with Eliza, handing out flyers for his election. Addison grinned, walking over. "Good luck Mr. Future Prez." She singsonged. Brooke grinned and followed them.

"Hey Zed," Bree caught up with the others, grinning as she looked up at the zombie. "Did you hear? Addie's being tested for cheer captain, and she gets to run cheer practice tomorrow." She explained to the zombies, smiling.

"It's not a big deal." Addison blew off. Brooke looked at her, crossing her arms and Bree did the same. Addison chuckled. "Okay, it's huge!"

"A huge chance to fail!" Stacey called over from her table. Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled Addison back to the group. "Don't listen to them." She said with a soft smile.

Bree continued, "If Addie aces this practice, oh my gosh, she's so going to be cheer captain once Bucky wins. He's so gonna win because you know, elections, they're just like these big old popularity contests. And Bucky is super popular." Bree continued, as if not remembering Zedd was there. Brooke cleared her throat, pointing at Zedd. "So…what?" Bree asked.

"Thanks, Bree." Zedd mused, chuckling. Bree frowned, before Brooke pulled the girl to her, smiling softly and squeezing her friend.

"I know it's weird I'll only be cheer captain if Bucky's president, but..." Addison started.

"No, that just means neither of us can lose, because one of us is going to get what we want. And I can live with that." Zedd spoke, grinning.

Addison smiled, "Me too. You'll do great, Zed."

"Ugh, even when you don't get what you want, you guys act so perfect. Barf." Brooke teased. Zedd chuckled. "Zedd I'm sorry I can't help your election. But if my parents found out I was helping you instead of Bucky, they'd flip. I don't get along that well with my parents." She explained. Zedd shook his head, wrapping his arm around Brooke and smiling. "That's okay. You'll be cheering for me on the inside?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. Brooke giggled before nodding.

* * *

Brooke sighed as she shoved her books in her locker after trying the fifth time to get it open. She was already late for practice because her math teacher made her stay over to correct a few questions on a homework assignment. Boy was she in for it now, not by Bucky but by her parents.

No one understands what she goes through with her parents. Sometimes she believed she wasn't meant to be born, that it was an accident. She hated to think that way, but it seemed to be true. It was always Bucky this or Bucky that. They never cheered for her. She was jealous of Bucky because he had everything, while she had nothing.

She finally shut her locker and grabbed her bag, before taking off down the hallways and trying to dodge other people. Luckily it was after hours so students who didn't have extracurriculars were gone. She ran through the hallways before her shoulder collided with another. She squeaked as she stumbled, managing to catch herself before falling, and then turned once she heard a growl.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She turned toward the person that she had hit, realizing that it wasn't a person, but one of the wolves.

Wyatt growled, before turning to look at her. "We have got to stop meeting like this." He mumbled under his breath, catching her scent and knowing it was a familiar one. She turned to look at him but smiled. "Hi there. Uh, welcome to Seabrook. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I know the first days can usually be rough…I mean tough! Not rough, why would I say that?" Brooke stammered, trying to be friendly. Wyatt chuckled at her small joke, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

"So how are you liking it?" She asked, biting her lip.

"It's closed in, too cramped." He muttered. She frowned. "Maybe you should go out for a sports team, all of them are outside. Or even cheer? We could always use more cheerleaders on our team." She added with a shrug. She was just trying to be friendly. He huffed.

"Look I get it. You don't fit in with us. Neither do I, it shouldn't matter if you do. You should be proud." She said with a blush as she held her bag close.

"We're only here for one thing, once we find it, we're out of here." Wyatt crossed his arms, looking over her. She was just trying to be friendly. If she had walked up to Willa or Wynter it would be a different story. But he knew who she was. She was the one he saved, and the one he ran into when he was in hiding. It was like they kept meeting up like this.

"Oh. Well then, I hope you guys find it. Your pack seems connected, a family." She said and Wyatt smirked. She was the only one using the correct words and was trying to sound familiar with them. Blue eyes met dark brown and Brooke faltered, staring at him for a moment.

"I need to get going, see my pack." He said, before turning back to head out.

"Wait?" She looked over the teen wolf in front of her, confusion knitted across her brow. Wyatt turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Wyatt listened to her question. Rats, he had tried to keep a low profile, but so far that seemed to not be the case. He shouldn't have helped her back in the woods, but then again if he hadn't, there would be murder on their hands. And he shouldn't have bumped into her on his way out of Zombietown.

But if he hadn't, he never would have known who she was. Sure, they were on the hunt for the Great Alpha, but she was... .different. Nothing like the humans or the zombies, she was... .unique.

He rifled in his pocket until he found the charm bracelet, pulling it out and revealing it to her. His fingers burned against the silver, but it was minimal, and he knew he was about to give it to her. Immediately her eyes widened as she stared at the familiar piece, she had thought she had lost.

"You were the one that saved me back in the woods!"

Wyatt chuckled. "You should be more careful, wandering around. Could have been much worse." He teased, before handing her the bracelet back.

"If I had been, I wouldn't have met you." She smiled and took the bracelet, thanking him. She noticed the small burn marks on his hand as he handed her the bracelet. It was silver, she forgot that it would hurt them. She shook her head before smiling, "I'm Brooke."

"Wyatt."

"Wyatt!" The young wolf turned toward his name, seeing Willa standing there, glaring at the beta from down the hall. Wyatt rolled his eyes, before sighing.

"Brooke!" Brooke turned to see the Acey's standing in their group, glaring at her. She sighed, before turning back to Wyatt for a moment. "Guess this is goodbye?" Wyatt joked. But Brooke shook her head. "This is just see you later." She said with a smirk, before turning, her raven hair smacking him in the face. He couldn't help but chuckle.

This was going to be a great start to a beautiful friendship.

Or more.

* * *

**Alright, there's where the excerpt goes! Chapter three is up and hope you are enjoying this! I'm going to keep trying to get it out as much as I can. Send feedback! I love it!**


	5. 4: Unique, But You Have Unity

_** Chapter 4: Unique, But You Have Unity**_

"Addison! Addison!" Addison jumped when she heard her name yelled, turning to see who was yelling. It was yesterday when the wolves had become students at Seabrook High and Zedd and Bucky were running against each other. It was a whirlwind of emotions, but everything seemed to be going great.

"Whoa, Brooke, what's up with you?" The white-haired teen asked her hand on the railing of the stairs. Bree stood beside her, confused. Brooke skidded to a stop beside her and grinned, practically bouncing on her heels. "Okay, spill it! You've got me jumpy." Addison finally exclaimed, Bree, chuckling.

Brooke took a breath, sighing, before holding her arm up. Addison raised an eyebrow before her eyes zoned in on the familiar piece. "Your bracelet! I thought you lost it in the woods?" She asked, taking her cousin's wrist in her hands to look at the bracelet.

"It was Wyatt! Wyatt was the one who saved me back in the woods! Something about him had me thinking that we had met before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. We bumped into each other yesterday, and he gave it back to me." She explained to Addison.

"Wyatt's the one that saved you?" Addison repeated and couldn't help but grin. Brooke looked so happy, so excited. She nodded.

"Wait? I'm confused." Bree said, confusion clear across her face. Addison and Brooke both giggled. "The day you guys came to cheer camp, Bucky, the Acey's and I got there earlier. I went for a walk in the woods. You remember where I said I had fallen?" She asked as the girls began to move toward the library so they could get some homework done. Bree nodded, looking at her. "I was attacked, by a werewolf, but then another saved me from that one. It was Wyatt, he saved me, and he had recovered my bracelet that I had lost back then." She tried to explain it to Bree as they walked.

"Told you that scruffy wolf was into you." Addison teased, grinning at her blushing cousin, who rolled her eyes as they entered the library. Bree and Brooke moved to grab a table to start their homework while Addison had to go return some books to the front desk. Brooke slid into the seat and looked up when she realized a few of the wolves were in the library right now. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Wyatt leaning against one of the shelves, a book upside down in his hand. As Addison walked past him back to them, he was peering over the book. She turned back around to turn it back for him, before walking back looking at her friends. Brooke frowned, looking down at her homework, just as Wynter popped up beside them. She ripped the page from Bree's book and ate it. "Hey! That dog just ate my homework!" Bree exclaimed. Brooke went to say something, before two history books were slammed onto the table, Willa standing near her.

"Lies!" Willa exclaimed as Addison sat down across from Willa. "These history books claim werewolves attacked Seabrook settlers. But they struck first and stole our moonstone." She said, glaring at the girls. Honestly, they had no idea, they didn't know much about the history except what was taught to them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Addison apologized, looking at them. Willa glared at her, nostrils flaring. "There's a lot you don't know." She growled, before taking the books and moving toward the exit of the library.

"I know the alarm's going to go off if you don't check out those books!" Addison shouted, watching her leave. Willa yanked off the necklace she was wearing and threw it at the alarm, which shorted out with a small explosion and sparks. Bree and Brooke both jumped. Willa walked through the alarm, grabbing her necklace, no alarms going off. Brooke looked up when Wyatt was suddenly leaning between both her and Addison.

"Our necklaces have a way with electronics." He spoke with a smirk, grinning at the three cheerleaders, before walking out with Wynter and the others, leaving the three girls staring at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Bree whispered.

"Honestly. I have no idea." Brooke added, pushing her hair from her face.

* * *

"Brooke!" Brooke jumped, her locker closing as she turned toward her brother and the Acey's who were walking to her. "Be sure to pass these out in cheer practice, give enough to everyone so they can give them to others. We need this passed around as much as we can." Bucky said, dropping a stack of flyers into her hands. She stumbled and looked down at the stack of flyers, before sighing.

"The cheer team is already going to vote for you."

"Half the cheer team will be voting for me. It's up to the zombie side if they want to vote for me." Bucky sported his jazz hands, grinning. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Or their zombie brethren Zed. So, it's up to you to make sure they vote for me!" He explained.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Why is up to me?" She questioned.

"Because you're friends with the zombies, duh. That means you can sway them to vote for Bucky." Lacey scoffed, crossing her arms. "It's not rocket science," Stacey added.

"Do you even know what rocket science is?" Brooke taunted, before sighing and turning to Bucky. "It should be up to them if they want to vote for Zedd, not me. I'm not even sure who I'm voting for now." Bucky's eyes widened, scoffing at his sister.

Bucky chuckled, grabbing her arm and leaning to her. "You know mom and dad would be very disappointed." He whispered to her, so the other three couldn't hear. She pulled her arm away from him and sighed. "Like they aren't already." She whispered back, sighing. He sighed, before pretending to laugh. "She's just kidding. She's voting for me." He said to the Acey's, who smirked.

"See you in practice, freak of nature," Lacey said and Jacey laughed, the three of them turning away to head down the hall. Bucky frowned, looking at his sister, before turning back to the others and following them. Brooke frowned, looking down at the flyers, before looking around. People, zombies, and wolves were staring at her. But while the humans and zombies were staring at her with pity, the wolves just seemed…concerned. She sighed, grabbing her cheer bag and heading on to cheer practice so she wouldn't be late. She didn't need any pity, she just wanted to blend in.

* * *

"Brooke! Finally, you made it! I was starting to worry!" Bree called as the raven-haired girl ran into the gymnasium, throwing the stack of flyers onto the bleachers.

"Sorry. Bucky wanted me to help him." She said with a sigh, pulling her hair up quickly to get it out of the way. Bree shrugged. "Addison will be in here shortly. She's so excited to finally lead a practice."

"She'll do wonderful. There's no doubt about that." Brooke said with a laugh, hearing the gymnasium door open. There was a hushed whisper. Brooke turned around and raised an eyebrow, suddenly seeing a few of the wolves enter the gymnasium.

"What are they doing here?" Bree asked softly. Brooke raised an eyebrow, before remembering her conversation with Wyatt.

"I may have invited him." She squeaked, blushing. She remembered telling him that they should think about joining. She waved at Wyatt, who nodded when he saw her, smiling. She blushed, and looked away, just as Addison came running out onto the floor, blowing her whistle. Immediately, all cheerleaders got into position.

"I am so fired up to be running cheer practice. Together, we can do anything!" Addison exclaimed as Bree tried to motion toward the bleachers. Addison frowned, before turning to see the wolves sitting on the bleachers. She didn't miss a beat, stepping up. "Sorry, but this practice space is for cheerleaders only."

Wynter was the first one to stand up. "Ha! Just try and get us to leave."

"Wynter." Wyatt stood up, touching her on the shoulder. "Some respect." He said, focusing on Addison.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay. Show us what you can do. The cheer team is for everyone." Addison smiled brightly. That was Addison for you. The cheerleaders looked over at her like she was crazy, but Brooke and Bree were both smiling. She was destined to be a cheer captain. "Team, let's work on our half-time performance, show them what we got," Addison added and the others nodded. "Bree, Brooke, grab the wolves?"

Bree and Brooke moved, rounding up the wolves to come to join them. Brooke grinned, walking over to Wynter and Wyatt. "You ready to show us what you can do?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"We got this." Wynter smirked, a genuine smirk to Brooke as she jumped down to the bleachers. Brooke turned to grab Wyatt, but he was already making his way over to Addison. Brooke frowned, confused. But she didn't dwell on it, she took Wynter and another wolf named Wren and moved them into positions, before going to step into her position. Addison moved into the middle. "Five, six, seven, eight!" She counted before the music started and they were stepping into the performance. The zombies and humans had it down, but the wolves were a bit different. Brooke had to correct a few of them, but they were willing to learn and continued. Soon, the wolves knew the steps and were performing in one big cheer squad. Brooke was lifted into the air, jumping and flipping before landing in the safety of a zombie and werewolf. She grinned as they applauded. Brooke grinned, thanking them. "I knew you had it in you." She told Winston, who smirked and nodded. She turned, looking for Wyatt or Addison, and saw Wyatt letting her down after her flip. He hugged her tightly, and Brooke bit her lip. Addison and Wyatt? Addison was with Zedd, and happy, right?

"You are all natural cheerleaders!" Addison exclaimed as Brooke and Bree walked up to the others, Wynter joining them with a smile.

Wyatt smirked. "We wolves work well together." He spoke, looking at Addison.

"But I'm not a wolf." Addison said with a shake of her head. He didn't look convinced. Brooke went to say something before a clawed hand grabbed at her arm, a fit of coughing following it. Brooke turned to see it was Wynter who had grabbed her as she stumbled to the ground, coughing. Her necklace glowed a sickly green and her eyes glowed. "Wynter?" Wyatt turned and asked quickly, concern lacing his voice. Brooke and Bree both moved, trying to help the girl. Ziva, one of the cheerleaders, tossed her a water bottle, which Brooke quickly gave to the wolf. After a moment, the coughing stopped, and her eyes turned back to normal. Wynter took a chug of the water, before smiling at Bree and Brooke, thanking them as they helped her back up.

There was some loud clapping as Bucky and the Acey's walked in, Bucky going straight to Addison. "Well done, Addison! With werewolves on cheer, this election is so in the bag." He said with a smirk. Brooke sighed. "How are you two related?" Bree joked.

"You're related?" Wynter asked. Brooke sighed. "He's my brother. And Addison's my cousin."

"Bucky, this is not about politics. I always just felt like cheer could unite." Addison argued.

Bucky quickly interrupted, "You are going to make a great cheer captain." He said with a smirk. He was happy for her. She did deserve it. Addison's eyes widened. "I'm gonna be cheer captain!" She repeated as the cheer team and the werewolves began to applaud her.

"I was thinking the team could move beyond trophies and we could start an outreach program." Addison began to explain to them, looking at Wyatt and the others. Bucky shook his head, looking at them. "Whoa. Cheer is what I say cheer's about. And it's about winning." He said, before beginning to pass out more flyers, talking to the others. Brooke ignored her brother, trying not to get in the middle of that.

Brooke moved to try and comfort Addison when Wyatt grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "You are a leader, Addison. But of something a lot greater than cheer." He said softly to her. She smiled softly, before looking at their hands and then back at them. Brooke frowned, seeing the connection the two had. Of course, Addison. She didn't believe it, but she could bring anyone together. And she could charm the boys, including Wyatt. She thought maybe Wyatt wasn't interested in Brooke. Maybe she was wrong. She frowned and turned back to the girls, feeling Bree's hand on her shoulder, before she heard Addison. "Zedd!" She called, before ripping her hand from Wyatt's and running up the bleachers to get to Zedd. Brooke looked up toward the doors when she saw Zedd disappeared. She swallowed and grimaced at Bree. This wasn't good.

The others stood around, confused about what to do next. Bucky was busy getting people to vote for him while Addison disappeared. Brooke looked at Bree, before swallowing. "Bree, we need to work on some of our flying techniques. Let's work there. We can get the wolves in on it." She said, and Bree nodded.

"Alright. Wolves, you may want to sit this one out and watch. We need to work on some of our high-flying tricks. Brandon, Zeke, you ready?" She asked, looking at her two supports. They both nodded and moved forward as Bree started the cheer. Brooke waited before taking her position. Both boys lifted her and threw her.

"Watch out!" Stacey called as Jacey accidentally dropped the box near the two boys. He stumbled to grab it, keeping it out of the way, but hitting Zeke in the back of the leg. Zeke stumbled and fell into Brandon, just as Brooke was flying. Wyatt's eyes widened, before looking where she would land. She would hit the ground, hard. "Wolves!" He growled, eyes glowing as his beta instincts took effect. Winston and Wesley moved quickly, Wren moving from the back, but they weren't fast enough. Brooke fell. They were able to catch her body from hitting the ground, but in that short second, her head made contact with the floor. It wasn't hard, but still enough to daze her as she laid there. There was an audible gasp, then silence.

Brooke laid there for a moment; eyes closed as her head swam. Someone was holding her, so her body hadn't made contact with the ground. Her head did, and boy did it hurt! "Brooke? Brooke!" She could hear someone calling and she groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her sight sparkled for a moment before it began to focus. Multiple shapes became a few. A lot of purple, and a little bit of pink and green.

Once she was able to see again, she noticed Bree and one wolf were standing on one side of her, while Wynter and another wolf were on her other side. Her head was being cradled, but she couldn't tell by who. "Are you okay?!" Bree asked quickly, scanning over her friend. Brooke went to nod, but her head swam, and she whimpered, tears of pain dotting her eyes. Her body didn't hurt but obviously, her head did. "Come on, let's get her up." Bree said softly, trying not to make her head hurt worse. Wynter and the other wolf, Wesley, grabbed at her arms, slowly pulling her up. She felt an arm wrap around her back, someone behind her. She had thought it was Bonzo, he would have been the first to respond since they were friends, so she laid her head back. But it wasn't Bonzo at all, it was Wyatt. Her face flushed and she moved to lift her head, but that increased the pain and she whimpered.

"Brooke! Brooke, what happened?" It was as if somehow Bucky flipped a switch, from president to big brother. He skidded to move beside her as she moved to sit on her knees, holding her head. The pain was beginning to lessen, but yelling wasn't helping.

"Your little posse bumped into her spotters." Zeke spoke to Bucky, having seen the whole thing, He glared at the Acey's, who just shrugged.

"Had it not been for us it could have been far worse." She heard Wyatt growl from where he was behind her, holding her. Bucky glared at the wolf, before looking her over. Brooke frowned, headache easing up.

"You need to get to the nurse, can you stand?" Bree asked. Brooke nodded, taking Bonzo and Wynter's hands as they helped to get her up. She stood shakily, having to use Winston's help to stand. She moved to take a step, but her world turned, and she felt two arms wrap around her back to keep her standing straight.

"I'll take her," Wyatt said quickly, his arms holding her up. "Think you can hold on?" He asked Brooke, who looked at him, before nodding. He turned to her so she could pull herself up onto his back. He grabbed around her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his fur. Bucky stopped him, glaring. "I'm trying to help her." Wyatt growled.

"Bucky," Brooke spoke from her spot. "It's okay. Go back to your campaign, it's more important." She said softly, holding onto Wyatt tightly. Bucky glared at Wyatt, not liking the idea that his baby sister was being taken care of by a wolf. He heard the snide remark, that he didn't care about anything but the campaign. It hurt, but he watched as the wolf took her off to the nurses' office. There was nothing he could do now.

* * *

Brooke winced where she sat, waiting for the nurse to come back. She had a headache, but it was beginning to ease up and she didn't feel achy anymore from the adrenaline wearing out. Wyatt sat beside her, watching her. Brooke had been surprised that Wyatt was the one who wanted to take her. She had been pretty sure that he was into Addison, the way he had been acting around her made it clear. Still, it made her cheeks flush and her heart race when he decided to take her.

Wyatt watched her for a moment, contemplating everything. They had been in search of the Great Alpha, and Addison was that. Willa wanted him to get closer to her, see if she was what she said she was. Addison was great, she was kind and a leader.

But something about Brooke caught his eye the first time he met her. The way she didn't seem scared as she walked through the woods. Curious, and wary, but not scared. She hadn't feared him when he moved to protect her that first time. She listened and ran when he told her to. She didn't seem all that afraid of him when they ran into each other in Zombietown, she seemed angry that the anti-monster laws had been enforced once more.

She wasn't scared when they came to Seabrook, right beside Addison, welcoming them. He knew she had noticed them before they made their appearance. He had been peering through the cracks of the vent, looking for the best time to stop hiding. She had stopped and peered at the vent, and they locked eyes, but she didn't seem phased and walked away. And then when they ran into each other and he gave her the bracelet back. He had remembered her; she had a scar on her shoulder now. That's how he remembered. She didn't seem scared of him or the wolves, she was happy.

And he was interested. He wanted to help her. He was there for Addison, but he wanted to help her. He wanted to protect her and care for her. The wolves could sense it on him. Wynter could tell, Willa chose to ignore it. As soon as they found the moonstone they would be leaving, and he would forget about her.

He sat beside her as she waited impatiently, cheer jacket pulled close to her. She was getting better, he could tell. The pain was wilting away from her, and she seemed to relax. Her scent was intoxicating. While Addison's was full of flowers, and Zedd's was of death, hers was a mixture. He could smell flowers, like lilac or lavender, but a woodsy scent followed that. Calming, familiar.

He looked up when the nurse came back, holding a few things in her hands. "Here you go, Brooklynn." She spoke softly, moving her hand forward with something in it. Wyatt growled, eyes flashing yellow and claws outstretched, warning her. The nurse pulled back quickly, eyes wide.

There was a hand on his arm then. "Hey, it's okay. She just wants to help me." Brooke spoke softly, her face flushed red. He was protecting her? Why was he protecting her? She watched as his eyes went back to their original dark brown and he leaned back in the seat. She turned and took the bag of ice from the nurse. "Thanks, Nurse Puckett." She said softly. Nurse Puckett smiled, handing over a cup of water and some medicine. "This should help the headache. Hold that there for about fifteen minutes then you should be good to go okay?" She instructed, before turning back to her duties.

Brooke smiled and put the bag of ice in her lap as she took the medicine. She looked up when Wyatt watched her, eyes wide. She swallowed quickly and took the rest of the water. "It's pain medicine. For my headache. And this." She held the ice pack. "Is for the bump on my head, so it doesn't swell up." She held the ice to the back of her head, leaning back and sighing. Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"You humans have a weird way with medicine." He said, nose crinkling up to the clean, medicated smell. She chuckled and shrugged. "And what do you guys use then?" She asked, curious.

Wyatt shrugged. "Different salves and medicines made from herbs in the forest. Like this..." He brushed his hand against the scar on her shoulder. "We have a healing salve for this. It wouldn't have scarred up." He explained. Brooke looked at the scar on her shoulder, blushing. "It's kind of like a memory for me. I was the first one that caught a glimpse of werewolves, not Addison." She said with a smirk. He chuckled, pulling his hand back as he watched her.

"So, how do you know Addison?" He asked. Brooke frowned quickly, but let it disappear as she shifted the ice. "We've grown up together. We're cousins." She said with a shrug, pushing her hair from her face. Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "So that makes you…"

She sighed. "Brooke Buchanan. Bucky Buchanan's little sister." She said with a roll of her eyes. He chuckled, crossing his arms. She sighed. "Don't you want to be with your sister and your pack? You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." She said, looking at him. He shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. It's a rule in our pack if someone's hurt or sick, we don't leave them, regardless." He said, patting her on the knee. "Besides, I like the company." He added with a wolfish smirk. Brooke giggled, blushing. Her timer on her phone beeped and she turned it off, before pulling the ice pack off her head. It didn't hurt as bad now, a dull ache that was slowly going away.

"In that case." She said as she stood and threw the bag away. She turned back to him. "You like froyo?" She asked, grabbing her gym bag. Wyatt looked up at her, his face flushing.

"I've never had it." He added, looking down. Brooke grinned. "Then today's your lucky day. Let me go change out of my uniform and we'll go grab some. I can show you, Seabrook, there's more than school." She asked, hoping he would join her. Wyatt looked up at her, biting his lip.

"I really should be getting."

"Oh." She said with a frown. "Then another time?" She asked. Wyatt could sense the hurt radiating off her. She hid it well, but he could feel it. Wolves and their keen sense. He sighed and shook his head.

"You know what, let's go. I don't have anything to do until tonight." He said and stood up. She couldn't help but grin, before nodding as they walked out of the nurse's office. For once, Brooke was happy. She looked happy, and she felt happy.

For once.


	6. 5: Are they Happy or good at Deceiving?

_**Chapter 5: Are they happy or just good at Deceiving?**_

Brooke still couldn't believe she had managed to get Wyatt to come with her. She didn't even realize she had the courage to ask him. She thought maybe he would say no. He was into Addison, right? Or was that just her doubt trying to take over?

The truth was Brooke never really talked to many people. She didn't dare to even make friends, let alone meeting a boy. The only reason she was friends with anyone was because of Addison. Addison gave her the confidence she needed to at least befriend Eliza and the others, and from there on she had a few friends.

But a boy? Talking to a boy? A were-wolf boy for that matter, that was another story. Still, at least her confidence helped her in the long run. She had quickly changed out of her cheer uniform, sliding into a pair of cutoff jeans and a pink tank top, throwing a pink cardigan over it. She slid into her flats and quickly found Wyatt, who was standing around the locker rooms waiting. People watched him from afar, wary of him, and he simply growled at anyone who got close enough. She smiled softly as she told him to follow her, and they headed into Seabrook.

"I thought the anti-monster laws meant we couldn't come into Seabrook?" Wyatt asked as he followed her through the streets. His eyes scanned the entire city, looking around everything. He had never been into the city. He had seen it from afar but had never been in it. It was big, bigger than he thought, but quiet. It seemed to be a very quaint city.

"Only at night. My aunt Missy had some sense knocked into her. See?" She motioned to the zombie and human that were chatting near a coffee shop. "Bad rules are meant to be broken. And I thought monsters didn't follow the rules?" She asked, turning to look at him. Wyatt smirked. "And besides. They wouldn't get half the work done at Seabrook Power if zombies weren't allowed to work." She added.

The little cart came into view. Sure, there were a few froyo shops, but she knew Wyatt wouldn't be welcomed there, and she didn't want all the eyes on them. Coach was still giving out his froyo. "Hey, Coach!" She called once he turned to look at her.

"Hey! Miss Brooklynn, what can I do for you today?" He asked with a grin, handing over the cup to a little zombie girl before turning back to them.

"We could use something sweet to snack on, my friend and me. He's never had froyo, so I thought why not bring him to the best froyo cart in town?" She asked and grinned, looking at Wyatt, who stood defensively behind her. She smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"Never had froyo? Well, then today's your lucky day Mr... wolf!" The coach then spotted Wyatt; his eyes big as he shook his head. "Uh uh! Not happening!" He argued. Wyatt growled softly, but it wasn't out of anger. It was hurtful. He hadn't done anything to the poor man. Brooke frowned and turned to Wyatt. "One sec." She immediately moved to stop Coach from closing the cart. "Come on Coach!"

"He's a wolf, Brooke! You shouldn't be around him. You know what your parents would think if they saw you hanging with one. They eat human flesh!"

"No, we don't. . ." Wyatt argued, and Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Coach get a grip! He hasn't done anything wrong. He's my friend. Werewolves like to cheer and be on teams. Come on, you accepted the zombies, why not the wolves? He hasn't done any harm. The wolves may even give you more profit." Brooke explained to him, leaning over the cart. "Come on, Coach!" She whined. The Coach looked at her, before looking at Wyatt, who was just standing with his arms crossed, then back at her.

"Fine! Alright, what do you guys want?" He caved, looking at her. Brooke grinned, clapping playfully. "Thank you! I'll take a mint chip with extra sprinkles. Wyatt?" She turned to the wolf, who slowly approached her. He looked over the flavors, confused about which one he should try. Brooke looked at him, before smiling softly. "The mocha crunch is good. So is the peanut butter and bones." She offered, touching his shoulder, trying to help him. Wyatt looked at her, before pointing to the mocha crunch. "Good choice." She said and took her cup from Coach as he scooped up the other and gave it to Wyatt. Brooke grabbed her wallet, but Coach just waved her off. "Thanks, Coach!" She called as they walked away from the cart and over to some nearby picnic tables in the park.

She slid onto her seat and looked at Wyatt who sat across from her. "Well, eat up." She said with a smirk as she began to eat. Wyatt took a bite, his eyes wide as he tried to swallow it. "It's cold!" He exclaimed, swallowing after a moment. His face flushed red in embarrassment as she watched him.

Brooke couldn't help but giggle. "Froyo stands for frozen yogurt. It's supposed to be cold." She stated, smiling. Wyatt took another bite before a smile graced his face. "It's good. Very sweet."

"Good for your first time eating frozen yogurt?" She asked and smiled, taking her bite. "Seabrook and Zombietown are full of surprises." She spoke over her mouthful of froyo, smiling softly. He chuckled, taking another bite. "So, what did he mean? About your parents finding out?" He asked after a moment, looking at her.

Brooke frowned softly, sticking her spoon into the cup before sighing. "Let's just say my parents don't agree with the zombie integration, much less the werewolf integration. They believe it should all be the same. They don't like change." She explained to him, stirring the melted part of her frozen yogurt around for a moment.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "So, when you say they don't like change. What about you? Do you like change?" He asked.

"Of course, I do! It's what makes Seabrook, well, Seabrook. We wouldn't be anywhere without the zombies. And aren't the werewolves the first settlers of Seabrook? They're an important part as well." She sighed, taking another bite. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what I think anyway." She said and shrugged. "They don't care." She looked up, feeling Wyatt's eyes staring at her. He was concerned, she didn't seem real happy talking about her family. He looked down when she looked up, staring at his now empty cup. She smiled softly, taking hers and his and throwing them in the trash, before turning back to him. "You want to take a walk?" She asked. Wyatt nodded, standing up to follow her. They both began to walk through Seabrook, around the trails in the park. Brooke didn't want to go home just yet; it would be nice to finally talk to someone.

They walked through the woods, enjoying the spring breeze. "So, the charms on your bracelet, what do they represent?" He asked.

"Oh! Well…of course the B for my name. There are pom-poms since cheer runs in our blood." She explained each charm as she touched them, looking at her bracelet. "The shrimp, of course, is for Seabrook, and the brain is for zombies. My grandpa was almost bitten by one. He died just after the integration of zombies, so he had it made since they were now one of us." She smiled at the brain, pushing her hair from her face.

"And the wolf?"

She chuckled. "For the werewolves. My grandpa always used to tell Bucky, Addison, and I stories about the wolves and how scary they were. But I wasn't scared at all, I was pretty interested in the stories. My grandpa bought it as a gag gift, but I think it became something special to me. Especially now, since I met the wolves." She joked. He chuckled, his hand moving to brush the bracelet on her wrist. He hissed as it burned, and she pulled back. "Don't hurt yourself!" She exclaimed, looking at his hand and the small marks. He pulled his hand back and shook his head. It didn't hurt that badly.

"Does your family not care for you?" Wyatt asked after a moment of silence. Brooke was enjoying how nice today was, her feet skipping and remembering steps to their routine as the breeze brushed her hair from her face. She looked over at him, before shrugging. "I'm sure they care about me. But it's always been Bucky this, or Bucky that. He's the star child. And now that Addison is showing her potential in cheer and may be captain, that's all I hear from them as well. Addison this, and Addison that." She explained, sighing. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my cousin and big brother a lot, but I just wish someone would care for me and be proud of what I did. My friends are always there for me, but it's still not the same, it's not like having an actual family."

Wyatt hmphed, listening to her as they walk. They were getting some weird looks, the werewolf, and the girl. Most of the zombies who were their age smiled and waved, but the adults looked at them like they were crazy. Brooke didn't seem to pay any attention. Was she used to looks like this? Was she used to being picked on? He didn't even like the thought of it. She seemed so sweet, so genuine. "You seem to get along with the pack. You're the first human that the wolves enjoy being around. Most of them don't like being around humans, it's a history thing. But you, they enjoy your company." He stated, trying to gauge her attention elsewhere. It was true. He hadn't felt any resistance when he told the wolves to save her. They immediately moved into action. Brooke looked over at him, her face flushing red. "Thanks. I just like the connection you all have. You're a family, you enjoy each other's company and seem to have it all set out. The only wolf I don't think likes me is Willa."

Wyatt chuckled. "Willa's got a lot going on as an alpha. She doesn't trust anyone." He explained, thinking about his sister.

Brooke shrugged. "I understand what she must be going through. She is the alpha, and you guys are looking for…"

"The moonstone," Wyatt answered as they entered the shade of the trails. Brooke turned to him, curious. He pulled his necklace out so she could see it. "The moonstone is what gives us our power, makes us our true selves. Without it, we'd die. More of our pack becomes sick every day, leaving us to be the ones to find it. If we don't find it, we'll die without it." He explained to her, watching her. She leaned against a tree; her head cocked to the side as she listened.

"That's why Wynter was coughing in cheer practice. Her necklace is losing its charge?" She mused and he nodded, leaning against the other side of the tree, arm propping him up.

"Have you guys ever fully wolfed out? I mean, fully transformed?" She tried to correct the question, embarrassed. Wyatt chuckled.

"Our elders have before. But without a fully charged moonstone, there's no way for us to. It's a dream, a wish for us to transform, but without the power, it's impossible." He answered, looking down at her. She smiled and nodded, taking in the information. She looked up at him. "And your markings mean?" She asked, her hand gently reaching up to touch the markings, before pulling back when she realized what she was doing.

"Our status in the pack. Willa is the alpha, I'm the beta. The second in command among all of the others." He answered, before raising an eyebrow. "You seem very interested in all of this."

She blushed. "Seabrook is boring. I like learning new things. You can ask Eliza, I grilled her about everything zombie when they were first accepted. Why not learn a lot about werewolves too?" She shrugged. There was a lone howl. Wyatt's ears perked up as he looked toward the forest. "Willa and the pack are back at home." He announced. Brooke had heard it and frowned. She was enjoying their time. Wyatt could sense the change in her demeanor. Maybe he could be a little late. "Why don't I walk you home?" He offered. He didn't want her walking by herself. She nodded and smiled softly as they continued their walk.

"You shouldn't have to hide who you truly are," Brooke spoke after they began to walk into her neighborhood. Wyatt looked over at her, before turning back to the road. "I'm serious. You should be proud of who you are. A wolf among humans. That's pretty cool." She added.

"You're one to talk. Aren't you hiding right now?" He asked. Brooke frowned, biting her lip. Wyatt frowned, realizing what he had said. "Oh God! Brooke, I didn't mean it…"

"No, no it's okay. You're right." She said softly, touching his shoulder. Her hand graced down his bicep, touching the star marking on his arm, before pulling back. "I don't know how to be me. I've always hidden behind my family or my cousin. I wouldn't know how to just be me. I'm so focused on getting my parents to even notice me, or to be one of the front running cheerleaders in the team, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." She explained to him. She was always hiding behind a mask, when was it time to take it off? Wyatt watched her. There was so much he wanted to learn about her. There was so much he wanted to understand. Who she was, inside and out. "I just want to find where I belong. And I don't know where that is." She said softly.

She was taken aback when he took her hand in his, his claws gently scratching at her skin. "You need to find where you belong, Brooke. You shouldn't follow others' footsteps. Just be yourself. And you could be a leader, someday." Brooke looked down at their hands for a moment, before looking back at him. Blue eyes met brown, and she smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to be a leader. Maybe I just want to be a part of a pack or a family." She said with a shrug.

"And maybe you already do." Wyatt told her, smirking. She smiled softly; her cheeks flushed red. They stood like that for a moment, before she cleared her throat. "I should probably get inside, and you should get back home." She said softly, pulling her hand back gently. He nodded. "Say, which house is Addison's?" He asked.

"Oh." She turned and pointed to the house a few down from hers. "That one. She's probably home. I need to text her, ask her how she's doing after her fight with Zedd." She explained. Wyatt looked sheepish, his hand going to the back of his neck.

"I shouldn't have done that." He spoke softly and she shrugged. "They'll figure it out. They always do. I'll see you tomorrow, Wyatt?" She asked as she stepped up on her porch. He nodded, watching her. She waved softly before moving to open the door. He made sure she was in, before running around the back of her house to head into the woods.

* * *

Brooke closed the door softly, smiling to herself and giggling. She turned back, skipping through toward her living room, where her mother was helping with Bucky's campaign. He was still at school. "Hey, Brooke, honey! How was practice?" She spoke but didn't even look at her.

Brooke sighed. "I got hurt, hit my head hard against the floor. If it wasn't for the wolves, then it could have been a lot worse." She spoke confidently, but her mother didn't even turn, just continued to work. "I met a boy."

"That's nice dear." Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's a werewolf." She added, but her mother didn't acknowledge it. She heard the door close and turned to her dad walking in from work. He kissed the top of her head before going over to the living room with her mother. Brooke sighed, tears pricking the sides of her eyes. Of course. She turned and quickly went up to her room, closing the door behind her. She opened the doors to her balcony, needing the fresh air. She sighed, pulling her hair out of the bow she had it in, before turning. Something caught her eye. A flower sat on the bench on her balcony, a daisy. She loved daisies. She walked outside and picked it up, raising an eyebrow. As she turned away, she noticed the claw marks on the bottom of the concrete balcony and couldn't help but giggle. Wyatt.

* * *

Wyatt watched the balcony doors open, thankful that he was correct. He watched as she walked out, and he could tell she was upset. She wasn't the happy girl he had just met. Something must have gone wrong with her parents. He watched as she walked over to pick up the flower and smiled. She looked out over the neighborhood, before giggling and walking back in. There was the smile he saw before. He chuckled, before shoving his hands in his pockets as he headed back into the woods to meet up with his pack.

After an awkward dinner with her parents and Bucky, Brooke went back upstairs to start on her homework. She had Chemistry homework that she needed to finish and was going to try and video chat Bree and Addison to see if they could work it out together. She sighed, leaning against her bed, fairy lights twinkling above her headboard, trying to work on the homework in her binder, but her mind kept wandering to the daisy sitting in a vase on her dresser, surrounded by pictures of her and her friends. Maybe Wyatt was right, maybe she did need to try and be herself more. She had always been hiding behind her family, maybe it was time to stand out.

She put her binder to the side and moved to her closet, opening it and looking at the Prawn dress her mother had picked out for her. It was prissy and pink, and it just didn't connect with her anymore. She didn't want to feel like a fairy. She pushed the dress to the side and looked through her clothes, before finding an old dress of hers. It was flowy, with bell sleeves and flowed around her knees. It was pink, but Brooke wondered if she could make it more…her. She wondered if Eliza wasn't busy, she could ask her to help her create a new dress from this old one. Eliza may be a computer whiz and a leader, but she had a thing with fashion.

Her phone buzzed and sang to her from her bed. Brooke turned to it, before walking over from her closet. She plopped down on the bed and looked at the phone. "Hey, Bree. I was about to call you, ask you if you wanted to video chat to do this homework with Addison." She answered, the phone tucked between her shoulder.

"That's just the problem. Have you heard from Addison? She texted help, but I can't get ahold of her. I know that fight with Zedd had to be bad, but she'd never not answer her phone, right?" Bree asked. Brooke frowned, putting her phone on speaker before going to Addison's messages. She sent her a quick message, before sending another. Addison was always on top of her texting. She frowned. "She's not answering me either."

"You think she's okay?" Bree asked.

"Only one way to find out. Meet me down the road. If anything, she's gone to Zombietown to talk to Zedd." She explained, kicking her feet over the bed and grabbing at her shoes to put them on.

"How are we going to get over there? The curfew's about to start."

"Well, then we better hurry. See you there." Brooke added before ending the call. She slipped her phone into her pocket, before grabbing her keys and bag. "Mom! Dad! I'm heading to Bree's to study with Bree and Addison!" She lied, heading downstairs.

"Alright, but be home soon? Bucky needs your help with one last thing before the debate." Her mom called from the kitchen. Brooke rolled her eyes but waved at them and headed outside. Once she closed the doors, she deposited her bag under the porch so no one could find it, before heading to the end of the road. Bree was waiting there already, closer to the end than she was. She watched the girl jog over to her and smiled softly. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. Brooke shrugged. "Not really. But what's life without a little risk? Come on." She said, grabbing Bree's hand and heading down the street.

* * *

Bree and Brooke were able to slide through the barrier before it closed. It would be harder getting out, but Brooke knew a break in the barrier to get them out. It wouldn't be too hard. She walked through Zombietown quickly, knowing where Eliza's house was after spending so much time with the girl.

"There." She pointed toward the house, where Eliza was standing outside with Bonzo and Zedd. Brooke smiled before both took off into a jog to get to them.

"Yeah, with the curfew in effect, it's gonna be nearly impossible to get past the Z-patrol." Zedd was speaking to the two of them as the two Seabrook girls made their way over. "Hey, guys!" Bree called once they finally met up. Zedd and the others looked at them, confused as to why they were here.

"And yet somehow Bree and Brooke just did." Eliza joked, looking at the two.

"Have you guys seen Addison? She texted me for help, but she's not home, and she's not answering her phone...Oh. Hey, Bonzo." Brooke turned when her attention was suddenly on Bonzo, who was trying to make words. Brooke shook her head. "I haven't heard from her either." She added, before looking at Eliza. "Oh! Eliza! I may need your fashion advice. I've decided to change my Prawn outfit…" She began to ramble.

"You guys, focus!" Zedd exclaimed, looking at the four of them. "Addison needs help."

Eliza shook her head, before pulling her tablet out. "Okay, if her phone is on, I can track her." She said, hitting a few buttons on the screen before waiting as the system tracked Addison. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at the four of them. "She's in the Forbidden Forest."

Zedd's eyes widened. "The wolves. They kidnapped her. You guys, we have to help Addison!" He exclaimed, before grabbing at Brooke's arm as the five of them slid through the barrier to find Addison.

"Hey!" Brooke called as they walked through the woods, trying to find Addison. "I hear music from over here! Come on!" She called, walking toward an opening in the rocks. She had to assume this was where the wolves lived. She squeaked and slipped on a rock, looking up when Zedd grabbed at her arms, pulling her back up. She nodded her thanks before the five of them slid down into the cave.

Their eyes widened at the music that was playing around them, and the singing. They walked through until they could see the wolves, dancing as lights flashed around them. They could see them, and then they could see…Addison? Only it wasn't Addison. It was different. She had changed. Her outfit and her looks. Brooke looked up at Zedd who was above her, what was going on? She stood proud and tall over the others, before howling with the others.

There was a loud smash beside her as Zedd smashed his Z-band against the rock, effectively breaking the band. "Zedd wait!" Brooke tried to stop him, but he pulled away from her. "Addison!" He yelled, running into the wolves as he held onto his Z-band. Addison's eyes widened as she saw him before he jumped on the pedestal she was standing on.

"Don't make me take this off! You don't want to see me zombie out!" Zedd threatened, glaring at the wolves.

"Wolves!" Willa yelled from her perch beside Wyatt. The wolves snarled, eyes glowing and fangs showing. Zedd pulled his Z-band off, throwing it across the cave. The veins on his arm began to bulge, becoming prominent as his eyes darkened and he roared. "Stay back!" He yelled.

Brooke looked at the others as the wolves circled him, but Addison tried to find the Z-band. Not one of her friends was moving. She swallowed thickly, before jumping up. "Zedd! Zedd stop this!" She called as he threw one of the wolves across the den. Eliza tried to grab at her but missed. "Zedd!" She yelled, trying to get him to look at her. He roared, and his hand found her arm, squeezing hard, before throwing her. Brooke hadn't expected it, as she flew.

"Brooke!" Wyatt yelled; eyes widened as he disappeared from beside his sister. It startled Willa, but soon her focus was back on the zombie. He hadn't expected to see her, not like this. "Brooke!" Eliza and Bree yelled, seeing her hit the rocks. Thankfully where she had hit was covered in pelts and other furs. Brooke rolled and winced, but she wasn't dazed like before.

"Zedd!" Addison had managed to find his Z-band, slipping it onto his wrist and clicking it, bringing it back online. The veins disappeared and his anger dissipated. Zedd was himself. Zedd looked around, confused as to how his Z-band came back. He looked at Addison, before looking over where Wyatt was moving to Brooke. His eyes widened. He had done that?

Brooke winced and shook her head, thankful for landing against the soft furs. She was dazed, and her arm hurt from where he grabbed her, but she wasn't injured. She looked up when a flash of purple and fur moved toward her, his hand moving to her back to steady her. "You just keep asking for trouble, don't you?" Wyatt spoke softly, and she couldn't help but smile at him as he grinned, fangs poking out. She chuckled. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm fine." She added and smiled, looking over as another wolf helped her stand with Wyatt. He looked at her arm, noticing the fresh bruising, but she pulled it away. She didn't want Zedd to see it and be upset. Wyatt nodded, smiling softly, before moving back to where Willa was coming down to meet them.

"They think I may be a werewolf too." Addison spoke as Brooke moved to join the group, grabbing at Eliza, who looked her over.

"What? How?"

"Maybe a grandparent. My hair means something. This could be my pack." Addison spoke. She seemed happy, maybe this was her pack. Brooke frowned as she looked over her cousin.

Willa walked forward, holding onto a box. "For centuries, this has been set aside for the Great Alpha." She spoke, opening the box to reveal the moonstone necklace. Addison's eyes widened.

"A fully charged moonstone is priceless to us, Addison." Wyatt warned, looking at her as she nodded.

"If you're truly one of us, when you put it on, you'll be transformed into a werewolf. Part of our pack, forever." Willa explained, fully believing she could turn into a werewolf. Brooke's eyes widened, a werewolf? How could Addison be a werewolf?

"What? No! Wait." Zedd spoke quickly. Addison rolled her eyes, but she considered it. She looked at the wolves.

"Can I think about it?" She asked. Willa glared but looked over at Wyatt, who nodded. She sighed. "For a day." She answered, handing Addison the box with the moonstone necklace.

"Once you've joined us, you can lead us to the hidden moonstone." Wyatt grinned, looking over Addison.

"But she doesn't know where it is." Wynter spoke up from beside them, frowning. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and the floor shook, causing them to stumble. They all looked around, before heading out onto the balcony of the cave. "Gruzgah." Bonzo pointed toward Seabrook Power.

"Yeah. The explosion came from Seabrook Power." Zedd spoke after a moment, pointing toward the power plant. "They must be testing charges for the demolition tomorrow." Brooke offered, leaning against the railings of the cave.

"Seabrook Power is the birthplace of zombies." Eliza explained. "A little lime soda mixed with some mysterious energy, and bang! Zombies." Brooke looked over when Zedd jumped at Wynter, startling her until she snarled back at him.

Willa rolled her eyes. "Nice story, but it doesn't concern us."

Brooke looked at the plant, before over at Addison. "A mysterious power?" She asked Addison. Their grandfather told them about the mysterious power. He had always said it was the first power ever found on Seabrook soil. Addison looked at her, her eyes widening. "But it does concern you, Willa. Seabrook Power was fueled by a mysterious energy source. That could be your moonstone, right?" She explained, picking up on Brooke's idea.

Wyatt chuckled. "She found the moonstone. She's amazing! If she's right...Wow." He spoke, smiling at Addison and then at Brooke, knowing she had helped. Brooke blushed, looking down.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow, Addison."

Addison nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow. Big day." She said with a grin. Brooke looked over as her group began to head back downstairs. She looked over at the wolves, smiling softly. Wyatt turned to look at her and smirk. She smiled softly and gave a quick wave, before following them back downstairs and out of the den.

* * *

They walked in silence back to the gate where Zombietown and Seabrook met. No one spoke but there wasn't much to say.

"Brooke!" Brooke turned to Zedd, who took hold of her arm to look at the bruise. She winced, before frowning at Zedd. "Oh God, Brooke! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" But Brooke shook her head, pulling away and wrapping her arms around his torso in a hug. Zedd was taken aback, before wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"You didn't mean to. You were just trying to protect Addison and I tried to help. I'm not mad." She said softly, propping her chin on his chest to look at him. Zedd smiled softly, before letting her go. Brooke and the girls waved to the zombies, before heading back to their houses.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow?!" Brooke asked as she looked at her cousin and best friend. Addison ran over and hugged her cousin quickly, before heading back to her house. Brooke hadn't seen her cousin that happy in a while. She smiled softly, before grabbing her back from the porch and heading inside.

Her mom and dad were already asleep as Brooke headed upstairs. Her brother's door was open, and he was working on something. "There you are!" Bucky called, stopping Brooke in her tracks. Brooke raised an eyebrow, before walking into his room. Her eyes scanned the posters that were littering his room. And her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the slandering posters of Zedd all over his room.

"This will surely get me the election. They'll see Zedd for who he really is, and they'll have to vote for me!" He said, putting another poster to the side as he moved to rifle through his closet for his outfit.

"Bucky this is wrong! You can't do this to Zedd. He hasn't done anything to hurt you, why would you do this?" She asked, brandishing her hands out to his project. Bucky heard her but ignored it.

"We don't need a zombie as president, Brooke. Surely you know that. Since you are voting for me." He said, pulling out the sequin jacket. Brooke's eyes were wide before she clenched her fists.

"No."

Bucky poked his head out of the closet. "No?"

"No. I'm not voting for you. Not after all of this." She repeated. Bucky's eyes widened before he chuckled. "Oh, stop joking around Brooke." He said, before looking back at her. She was serious. "You would vote for the zombie over your brother?"

"Yes! Yes, I would. I'm sick of this prejudice. I'm sick of how people treat the zombies, how they've been treating the werewolves. How they treat anyone different. Someone like Addison, and someone like me." She said and sighed. She hated the idea of saying that. But she was different. She knew it.

"Come on Brooke. Mom and dad would be…"

"Mom and dad don't care about me. Or have you forgotten that? Have you noticed how much they care about this election, but they don't care about the fact that I hurt myself in cheer practice, or I snuck out longer than I should? Or heck, that I may have a crush on a werewolf?" She looked at him. She sighed. "I'm done trying to fit in. I don't belong, and I don't care. Maybe you should talk to your baby sister instead of leaving her in the dust." She said, before turning and walking out of his bedroom, ignoring the looks. She slammed her door and locked it, seething.

She took a few breaths, feeling the night breeze on her face from her opened balcony. Odd, she knew she closed it. She walked over to close it, before noticing the rock bowl sitting where the daisy had been sitting. There was something green and woodsy smelling in it. She took the bowl and noticed the little note underneath it.

"_This should help the bruising. You were interested in our medicine, here it is. Wyatt_." She read the very messy handwriting and couldn't help but giggle. She closed her balcony and walked back into her room, holding onto the bowl. She dipped her hand into the salve, before spreading it across her arm where the bruise was. It started to soothe the pain, and she smiled. Of course, Wyatt. She put the bowl down and sighed, sitting on her bed.

It was time for a new her. She didn't care what others thought anymore. She was tired of blending in. She walked over to her closet and began to rifle through for tomorrow's outfit.

Tomorrow.

Big day.

For everyone.


	7. 6: No More Bad Blood

**Chapter 6: No More Bad Blood**

Brooke sighed, putting her brush down and looking at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what it would look like if she was able to sport the white hair like the wolves or even Addison. Would it look nice on her? Or would she just be standing out? She pushed her hair behind her ears and rolled her eyes. "I'm coming!" She called as her mother's voice yelled to her upstairs. She stood up from her vanity and looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her closet.

"Not bad." She told herself as she looked at the results. It was still Seabrook pink and blue, with a little more detail to it. Dark blue jean shorts with a dark pink t-shirt that had her shoulders exposed, and black sandals that wrapped up her ankles. She sported her bracelet like always but took time to search through her jewelry, throwing on a fake silver necklace and feather earrings to accessorize. She had even gone out of her way to put makeup on, even it was only a little eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Her cheer uniform was in her bag for practice later, she wasn't wearing it to the debate. She zipped up her bag and headed downstairs.

"Morning." She said softly, putting her bag down beside the door and moving to grab a muffin. Her parents' eyes were on her. "Where's Bucky?" She asked, taking a bite and grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"He went early to get ready for the debate. What are you wearing?" Her mother asked. Brooke looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Clothes?"

"She means, where's your uniform and why aren't you voting for your brother as well? We've been talking about this." Her father interrupted. Brooke rolled her eyes, walking back over to grab her lunch from her mother.

"I don't want to wear it to school. I have it in my bag for practice, but I'm not going to wear it all the time. And I'm not going to vote for someone who's going to slander the other candidate. That's uncalled for." She explained. She didn't care what her parents said. She would answer them and explain it, but she didn't care.

"Honey, if this is something, we've done…"

Brooke scoffed. "Oh, now you care?" She asked, turning to look at them.

"Brooklynn Marie, don't raise your voice to your mother." Her father warned and she chuckled. She rolled her eyes, looking over at her phone when it dinged. "Look I have to get to school. I'm meeting Addison and we're walking." She explained, kissing her mother on the cheek and hugging her dad.

"We'll talk about this later."

"No, we won't. Because as soon as Bucky wins the election or doesn't win. It'll be all about him once more." She said, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. She closed the door and slung her bag over her shoulder, heading down the steps toward Addison who was waiting. She was still in her werewolf attire, her hair pulled back and makeup dark and mysterious. Addison raised an eyebrow, looking her over.

"Look at you! Where'd this come from?" She asked, playing with her cousin's now wavy locks. Brooke rolled her eyes as she fell into step.

"I decided it was time for a change. I was hiding behind a mask, why not become who I'm supposed to be?" She asked, looking at Addison. Addison grinned, hugging her cousin to her closely.

"That'll catch Wyatt's eye for sure." She joked and Brooke pushed her playfully, laughing as they headed to school.

* * *

There were whispers and murmurs as soon as the two girls walked into school. Brooke didn't listen to them; she didn't need any of that negativity in her life. She smiled where her arm was linked with Addison's, proud of who they were.

"I've got to go by my locker before the debate. See you in there?" Brooke asked. Addison nodded before they both separated. Brooke moved to her locker, wanting to go ahead and put her stuff up before the debate started. She knew Addison would probably go and try to find Zedd.

"Brooke?" Brooke turned from her locker to see Wyatt walking toward her, a few of the wolves following, but not paying attention. Brooke smiled softly, closing her locker once her stuff was put up. "What happened to the pastels?" He asked, looking at her new attire.

She shrugged. "You were right. I figured it was time for a change. Time for a brand new me. I shouldn't be hiding behind a mask anymore." She explained, pushing her hair from her face. Wyatt chuckled.

"You look great." He added and she blushed. He nodded toward her arm. "Your arm?"

"Oh!" Brooke moved and slid her sleeve up. Replacing the scary bruise was a sickly yellow, but healing color. "Good as new! It doesn't even hurt anymore. Your old-fashioned medicine works." She said. He raised his hand to touch it, grazing the skin, smiling to her. He let his hand slide down and slip into hers. Brooke looked down at their hands, before looking up at him. She smiled softly.

Brooke took a breath, now or never. "Oh, Wyatt. Before I head to the debate, I wanted to ask you about going. . ."

"Wyatt!" Wyatt and Brooke both looked up at Willa who was stalking toward them. "Brooke. How's your arm?" She asked softly. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't hurt." She repeated. Willa nodded, noticing that their hands were still connected. Brooke pulled back when she noticed. "Wyatt, we need to get going. I'm sorry we can't make the debate." Willa looked at Wyatt before back at Brooke.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Willa looked at her, before at Wyatt. "We can't tell you. But I'll bring Wyatt back in one piece." She said, almost teasing both. She could sense it, and she wasn't going to break anyone's heart. Brooke felt her face flush red. "I like the new look, Brooke." Willa complimented and Brooke smiled as Willa walked off.

"Okay, that was weird," Brooke whispered and Wyatt chuckled. "She's trying. I told you, the wolves like you." He explained, before sighing. "We need to get going. I'll see you soon?" He asked. She nodded as he turned away.

"Wyatt?" Wyatt turned. Brooke stood there, biting her lip, concerned about him. "Be careful, wherever you're going?" She asked. Wyatt chuckled. "Always careful little pup." He teased, before turning back to join his pack. Brooke sighed, pushing her hair from her face, before giggling. Little pup? She could get used to that. She jumped when Eliza grabbed at her arm, pulling her from her stupor. "I know you're in love, but I need your help! We need to find Zedd! The debate starts in ten minutes!" She exclaimed, before pulling her down the hall. "Oh, and nice outfit by the way," Eliza added. Brooke giggled before following her best friend down the hallways.

* * *

Brooke's eyes were wide as she stared at the posters of Zedd. So, he had done it. Bucky went all out. Zedd and Eliza stood beside her, staring at them. "Zedd. I promise you, I had nothing to do with this! I told him not to do this!" Brooke quickly exclaimed, turning to her best friend.

Zedd just shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't do this. But this doesn't make anything any easier." He said softly, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked over at Bucky, who was snickering over at them. Brooke rolled her eyes. She loved her brother, but she didn't like the way this was handled. "Just be yourself Zedd. Show them who you are. That's what they want. Good luck." She said, squeezing his arm, before jumping off the stage. She moved quickly to her seat, letting the debate go on.

By the end of the debate, Zedd was a shoo-in. Brooke was cheering and clapping, standing up beside the others as he bowed playfully. "Vote for me, because I promise, I'm no monster!" Zedd cheered, reaching into his jacket to grab his speech. He pulled his hand out quickly, his Z-band sparking. Brooke's eyes widened, confused as the Z-band begin to malfunction and his zombie side began to come out. "Oh no."

"Addy's necklace is messing with your Z-band!" Eliza exclaimed as Brooke managed to push through the now frantic crowd, getting up to the stage. Zedd was trying to find it, growling and twitching to try and contain his monster side. He picked up the podium, staring at Bucky. "Go on! Throw it! Show them who you really are!" Bucky yelled, making Zedd throw the podium. Brooke jumped up on the stage, yanking her brother backward and shoving him. "Stop acting like a fool! You're better than this!" She yelled at him, before turning back to Eliza.

"Zedd, the necklace!" Eliza exclaimed. Zedd looked down at the necklace, before grabbing it and pulling it off the Z-band. It came back online, and Zedd began to go back to normal. Zedd looked around, breathing heavily. The crowds had stopped but were watching him with scared eyes. Afraid of his next move. Zedd sighed, before taking off.

Eliza looked at Brooke, before taking off. Brooke made a move, but Bucky grabbed her shoulder. "He's a monster, Brooke. Can't you see that? They're all monsters."

Brooke seethed, pushing her brother in the chest. "No Bucky. You're the monster." She argued, before taking off after Zedd and Eliza. She lost them in the hallways and sighed, running a hand through her hair. This was not how she wanted it to go.

* * *

"Brooke." Brooke looked up when she heard her name called. Bree was standing at her locker. Classes continued, but they didn't feel right. Not after everything that had gone on. She smiled weakly over at Bree and walked over.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I kind of just insulted my brother, my parents are mad at me, and the wolves are nowhere to be found. I'm peachy." She teased. Bree frowned, before wrapping her arm around her friend and squeezing gently. Brooke smiled softly, grabbing her friend's hand on her shoulder as they walked. Brooke noticed Addison sitting on a bench. She looked at Bree, before pointing. Bree frowned before both girls walked over to Addison.

"Addy, are you okay?" Bree asked as both girls sat on the bench beside her. Addison sighed. "I lost the necklace. I let the wolves down." She stated. Brooke frowned. She hadn't lost the necklace. Zedd had it. Brooke didn't want to get Zedd in trouble, but she had to. "Addy…"

They jumped when the Z alarm suddenly went off. "The Z alarm?" Addison questioned. The Z alarm hadn't gone off in a while, not since zombies were welcomed.

"Attention! Monster activity at Seabrook Power, please remain…."

"It's the werewolves. They need our help. Bree, Brooke, will you help?" Addison asked.

"I will. I'm in, always." Bree spoke, smiling.

"Of course, I'm in. We have to help them." Brooke agreed.

"We can't do this alone. We need to rally the Z-team." Addison added. Bree and Brooke nodded. "Actually, we're going to need everyone!" She added.

"Aye-aye captain." Bree teased. Addison giggled, before running back with the girls.

* * *

"You grab the cheerleaders; I'll grab the zombies. We'll meet at Seabrook Power." Brooke called to Bree, who nodded and disappeared into the gym. Brooke made quick work going through the hallways to find the zombies. They still hung out in the basement at times, so Brooke started there.

She took the steps three at a time, before opening the door to reveal Eliza, Zedd, and Bonzo hanging out with the others.

"Eliza!" Eliza startled when Brooke called her name.

"The werewolves. They need our help. They're going to try and stop the demolition of Seabrook Power, and they could use our help! We need a revolution. We need the zombies!" She exclaimed. Eliza's eyes widened before she smirked.

"You can count me in! Finally, get to put my protesting to good work." She said. Brooke grinned, before looking at Bonzo, who nodded and turned to his fellow zombies. Brooke cheered, excited that they were wanting to help.

"Zedd?" She asked. "We could use our main zombie?" Zedd didn't move, staring at the ground. "Come on Zedd. We could use your help."

"What would it change? I lost Addy to the wolves. I lost the election; I'll just lose this." He mumbled.

"Oh, come on Zedd. Snap out of it! We need your help. You were the one that helped zombies integrate into Seabrook. You showed them change through cheer. What's the difference? Come on Zedd, we need your help. The wolves need your help. Addison needs your help." Brooke pleaded with the zombie. After a moment of silence, Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, we need to get going! We don't have much time!" She called. Eliza and the others nodded, heading out of the basement. Brooke looked back at Zedd, before sighing.

"Zedd. I'm about to lose my whole family doing this. They won't accept who I am after this. But I don't care. I found a new family, with you guys and with the wolves. I don't need anything else. You are the change we need; we could really use your help. Addy would love if you were there." She said, her hand on his shoulder. "Just think about it, okay?" She asked, before disappearing up the stairs and meeting the zombies.

* * *

Brooke and the rest of them managed to get into Seabrook Power, meeting up with the humans and cheerleaders just in time to see the wolves being handcuffed and pulled away. "Demo time! Everyone clear out!" Zevon yelled to the others. Brooke could see her father with her uncle. She was about to lose so much, but to save her new friends.

She felt someone squeeze her hand, and turned to Eliza, who smiled. Bree squeezed her shoulder on her other side. Addison looked at them, before moving. "No!" She yelled as she and the cheerleaders moved forward. Brooke took a breath, before following them out to start the protest.

This was for the werewolves.

This was for the zombies.

This was for everyone.

Brooke took a breath and ran around the sides, grabbing whoever she could to join the protest while her friends stood center. Her attitude had changed, and she was going to change the world. She walked through the crowds before seeing Zedd jogging up to the protest.

"I'm not late, am I?" Zedd asked as Brooke ran to him. Brooke grinned, taking his hand.

"Just in time!" She said as they ran through the crowds.

Brooke stood tall between Bree and Addison, looking over at Zedd walked forward. "You've got to stop the demolition, Dad. I know how hard you've worked to get this job. But if it's going to hurt the werewolves, then you have to stop it." Zedd reasoned with his father. Zevon looked over them, looking at Dale and Brooke's father, before turning back.

"You're right. And Addison's right. Shut it down, stop the detonation. Tomorrow when it's safe we'll find what you're looking for, but for now, you can all go home!" Zevon yelled. The others, successful, began cheering, hugging and grabbing on to each other. The patrol began to let the wolves go, freeing them.

Brooke was grinning, holding onto Bonzo as he squeezed her in a tight hug, picking her up. She was set down just in time to hear her name and see a flash of purple. Wyatt had made his way through the crowds, trying to find her. As soon as he saw her, his arms wrapped around her tightly and spun her. Brooke squealed, her feet up in the air and her arms around his neck tightly, giggling into his fur. Addison couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, her arms around Zedd.

"You did it! You saved us." Wyatt spoke after setting the cheerleader down. Brooke grinned, her arms still around his neck. "I had a little help. Besides, you guys started it. We just needed a little push." She said softly, placing her hands on his shoulders. Wyatt chuckled, leaning their foreheads together. She giggled, smiling up at him. He brushed her hair from her face, leaning down.

They pulled back when they heard howling. Willa ran over to them, her arm around her brother as Wynter hugged Brooke tightly.

* * *

"Brooklynn." Brooke sighed when she heard her name. She patted Eliza on the shoulder, before turning back to her father, who was walking over to her. They were leaving the site. Just because the detonation was not happening, didn't mean it wasn't safe there. They would have to diffuse the bombs tomorrow before letting the wolves back on so they could find the moonstone.

"Brooke, how could you do this? How could you protest this? We raised you better than this!" Her father immediately scolded her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You were going to hurt the wolves, Dad. You were going to kill them if that demolition happened. I was standing up for what was right. Like I did for the zombies. We need to change!" She argued. He glared.

"Why can't you be…"

"Like Bucky? Because I'm not Bucky! I won't ever be Bucky! I'm Brooke! I'm your daughter! And that's all I'm ever going to be! I'm tired of hiding behind a mask, seeking your approval and wanting nothing more than to make you proud. I'm tired of hiding in the shadows. This was my moment, and I'm proud of what I did. I'm proud that I helped save my friends. I won't ever be the star child, and I'm happy with that." Her voice raised, shaky, but confident. She had never raised her voice at her father, but he wouldn't listen to her either way. It was time for her to step up.

She scoffed and turned away from her father, running ahead to catch up with her friends. She grinned at Bree and wrapped her arm around Wynter's shoulders, making the wolf chuckle. They had stopped and were looking over at Zedd and Addison, who were fighting. Zedd had taken the necklace and gave it back to Addison after letting her know he took it.

"I finally find where I belong, and you want to steal that from me? Why would I ever go to Prawn with you after what you did!" Addison shouted, before taking a step forward. Brooke frowned, walking over to Bree. They watched Addison slip the moonstone necklace on, before turning to them, hands stretched out. She looked at her two friends.

"Am I?" She asked.

Bree smiled softly. "You're beautiful Addy. But…"

"But the same beautiful you've always been," Brooke added, pushing her hair from her face. Addison wasn't a werewolf. She had never been a werewolf.

"She's not a werewolf," Wyatt spoke to his pack. Brooke frowned, putting her hand on Addison's shoulder. Addison frowned, looking up at Brooke.

"Boss! Boss! We got a problem!" A zombie yelled, passing them and moving to Zevon. "The remote shorted out, and the detonation is still going off." He called.

"Well shut it off!" Zevon exclaimed.

"I can't!"

Zevon's eyes widened. "No! No!" He called, running toward the power plant. The others began to run forward, just as the detonation went off, the building exploding and crumbling into pieces. Brooke's hands went to her mouth, gasping as they stared at the fiery rubble that was Seabrook Power.

"What have they done?" Addison exclaimed, staring at it. Brooke turned when she heard coughing, looking toward the pack. The wolves were coughing, struggling, as their necklaces turned a sickly green. The moonstone was gone.

What have they done?


	8. 7: All For One

**Chapter 8: All for One**

Seabrook Power was no more. The moonstone was buried underneath it. Bucky won class president, and monsters were no longer allowed at Prawn.

The humans who were still against integration were happy, the students excited for Prawn. But the ones who wanted integration, Addison, Bree, and Brooke, it wasn't the same. They were still going, but it wouldn't be the same. Addison didn't have Zedd to go with, Bree wouldn't have Bonzo, and Brooke didn't have Eliza to hang out with. Or even a scruffy wolf to dance with. It would just be them.

Brooke didn't even want to be around her parents now that Bucky was president. Bucky had been trying to get her alone, but Brooke wouldn't have it. Her parents were angry with her and all she wanted to do was disappear. So, when she could, she gathered everything she needed for Prawn, before heading on over to Addison's house to get ready.

"There." Bree spoke, pinning the last braid into Addison's hair, smiling softly at the girl. "It looks fantastic." She added, hugging her best friend and smiling at her. Addison smiled back, before turning when she heard the door to Bree's bathroom open.

"Alright, what do you think?" Brooke asked as she walked into the bedroom. Gone with the poufy, pink princess dress, and now was a more down to earth dress. It was flowy, falling to her knees, form-fitting around the waist and chest, and the sleeves flowed out around her wrists. Eliza had helped her change it up, so instead of pink, it was a light purple, with a zombified belt that was loosely tied around her waist. She wore wedges instead of heels since she could barely walk in flats, and her jewelry matched the dress, feather earrings and a brown choker. Her hair was loose and flowing over her face, a braided crown tied back a few strands, with a feather tie tying it back.

"You look beautiful, Brooke!" Addison chimed in, grinning at her cousin. Bree nodded. Both girls still wore Seabrook pink and blue, but Brooke was the one who wanted to stand out, be her own.

"You think so?" She asked, brushing a stray hair away.

"I know Wyatt would have loved to dance with you." Bree teased.

"If he even came. I haven't spoken to him since everything went down. I don't even know if he wants to see me anymore." She said, sitting down in front of the mirror and looking at her reflection. At least her makeup was done.

"They're just going through a lot Brooke. They just lost everything, thanks to me." Addison said softly.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened." Bree argued, looking at the girl.

"Bree's right. It was an accident. Something no one could handle. Even Zevon's upset about it." She said, noting Zedd's father felt terrible after the fact.

"I know. It's just hard. Now zombies can't go to Prawn, and werewolves are seen as monsters. It's just not fair, to anyone." Addison concluded, putting her head in her hands. Bree and Brooke sighed, not knowing what to say to the white-haired teen. Bree looked at her phone. "We better get going." She said softly. Both girls nodded. They would go, but would it be any fun? Without their true friends?

* * *

Brooke and the girls stepped into Prawn, smiling at how beautiful and big it was. They hadn't realized how big this celebration was. But it wasn't the same, not without their real friends. The ones that were truly the life of the party.

"Brooke!" Brooke turned when she heard her brother's voice over the loud music. She rolled her eyes, noting the sequined outfit. He was moving toward her. Addison squeezed her shoulder, before heading over with Bree to one of the refreshment tables. Bucky looked her over, smiling softly.

"You look great. Mom and dad would have loved pictures." He said, smiling at his little sister. Brooke rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Bucky took that as a hint and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry. I really am. I know I screw up sometimes and I shouldn't have done all those things to Zedd or the others. I'm going to talk to Zedd tomorrow, okay. Apologize to him. But I want my little sister back. I want her back in my life. Mom and dad want to see their little girl."

Brooke scoffed. "Since when? Dad was mad at me back at the protest." She said, rolling her eyes.

"They were asking where you went and why you didn't stay. When I told them, they were pretty upset. They wanted to see your new dress since you told mom you weren't wearing the other. They're proud of you, Brooke, you stood up for what's right. They just want to see you again." Bucky explained, frowning. "Please, please forgive me?" He begged, clapping his hands together. "You know these jazz hands don't beg."

Brooke couldn't help but giggle. "You'll always be my big brother, Bucky. No matter what." She said, hugging him tightly. "But what difference does it make that I stood up for what's right. The zombies and werewolves aren't here." She said softly. Bucky smirked. "You'd be surprised what they can do." He said, squeezing her again, before disappearing through the crowd. Brooke raised an eyebrow, trying to find him, before rolling her eyes and turning back to try and find Addison and Bree.

She turned when she heard a hush go over the crowds, before hearing Bree suddenly shout "Bonzo!" She was startled, before turning to see Bonzo running through to meet her. Wait? The zombies were here? Brooke caught eyes with Eliza, who winked at her playfully. Brooke chuckled, before noticing Willa and Wynter. The werewolves were here too? They must have decided to break the rules. She smiled, before catching Willa's eyes. Willa smirked, before nodding her head toward the entrance.

Brooke turned, to see Wyatt entering with a few other wolves. He let them go off, before turning and catching her eye. Brooke's heart hammered in her throat. He was here, he was actually here at Prawn. She stood there for a moment, and he couldn't help but smirk, before slowly walking over to her. She met him halfway, smiling.

"So, you guys decided to crash Prawn?" She asked softly, pushing her hair from her face. Wyatt chuckled. "Figured it was time for a change." He said with a shrug. She smiled and chuckled, looking down at her hands for a moment. "You look great." She added, looking back up at him, touching the velvet suit coat he was wearing, her hand touching his moonstone that was clipped on the jacket.

He chuckled, fangs poking out. "You look beautiful." He told her softly. Her face flushed red and she looked down, smiling softly to herself. She took a breath and looked up at him. "I was going to ask you something, before the protest, but never had the time." She explained and looked over at him. "Would you like to go with me to Prawn?" She asked, looking up at him.

Wyatt couldn't help but chuckle, before smirking and nodding. He took her hand in his. "I would love to." He said with a smirk, before leading her out and onto the dance floor. Brooke was a bit taken aback, before following him onto the floor. She turned her head back to where Eliza was standing with Willa and Wynter. They were smiling at her. Brooke grinned, before turning back to Wyatt once they had stopped. He turned to face her, before placing his hands on her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning up at him. She could hear the music starting as they swayed to the music, enjoying the time together.

Brooke smiled as he twirled her, before bringing her back to him. "Did you ever see yourself at Prawn?" She asked as she looked up at him. Wyatt chuckled.

"Not really. Though I believe Willa's beginning to warm up to the idea of high school. I think we might be staying." He explained to her. She grinned and bounced on her feet. "That's great!" She exclaimed, looking at him, before frowning. "I just wish we could have saved your moonstone." She said softly. Wyatt frowned, before shrugging.

"I have a little time with you. That's all that matters." He added. Brooke grinned, resting her forehead against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, before turning her head. She looked over at Zedd and Addison, noticing them together dancing. "At least Zedd and Addison made up." She said, her cheek against his chest as they danced.

Wyatt smiled down at her, holding her close to him. He looked up, feeling a glare aimed his way. He looked up and noticed Bucky standing off at the corner. He was glaring at him, but there was a smile on his face. Wyatt smirked and received a nod from Bucky. He chuckled, before leaning his head down so it was next to her ear. "I think your brother is planning on my death." He joked. Brooke giggled, looking up at him. "He's trying to be a brother. That means being protective."

"Well." He said, looking down. "There's nothing to worry about." He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head as they swayed, listening to the music. Brooke smiled softly; her cheek pressed against the fur on his collar. This was nice. This was beautiful to her. She was happy, and finally enjoying her time. She was with Wyatt, and it felt amazing.

But that came too soon. The floor began to rumble, shaking the tables and furniture and causing the others to freak out. Wyatt's hand grabbed at her waist to hold her steady as they stood there, confused, while everyone began to freak out. "We need to get out of here before the school collapses," Brooke spoke quickly, feeling how bad the tremors were. She turned to look at Willa and the others, motioning them to follow her, before taking Wyatt's hand and following Zedd and Addison out into the hallway.

They quickly made their way through the halls until the ground rumbled underneath them, and a crater began to open in the middle of the hallway. The ground shuddered, and Brooke lost her footing. Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back up as the hole opened underneath them.

"The energy from the moonstone must've created the fault line." Zedd spoke quickly, looking down at the tunnel that had been created.

Willa's eyes widened at the news. "If we follow this crack, it may lead us to the moonstone!" She exclaimed, looking down as well.

Addison grinned. "So, it's only buried and not destroyed."

"We have to get to it!" Wynter spoke, looking over at Wyatt and Brooke, before moving forward.

"Quickly, while we still can!" Willa exclaimed, before jumping into the tunnel and beginning to head into the tunnel. Wyatt looked at Brooke. Brooke nodded, moving away so he could get down into the tunnel, helping Wynter and the others into it. Soon the wolves were down in the tunnel, leaving the zombies and humans standing there watching.

A few moments passed by, and still, they hadn't seen anything. And the trembling was only getting worse. "We can't just leave them in there! What if they need help?" Brooke asked, looking over at Addison and Bree. Addison looked over at Brooke, before turning to Zedd. Zedd nodded.

"Then let's go." Addison quickly said, jumping down into the crater with Zedd's help. Zedd moved and helped Brooke into it before they began to head into the tunnel. Brooke turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, seeing Bucky. "Bucky?" She asked.

Bucky nodded. "Let's go!" He said as they continued through the tunnel. Brooke grinned, before following her friends.

They moved until they were under Seabrook Power. They could see the moonstone glowing and knew to follow it to get to the werewolves. "There's not enough of us." Willa cried, frantic. Addison looked over at the others, before moving forward.

"Then maybe you need to expand your pack." She called as the moved into the hole to the moonstone.

"Addison?" Willa asked, the wolves looking at the huge group of humans and zombies that came to help them. Addison smiled. "We came here to help. Come on, everyone! We got this!" She exclaimed. Each pair of hands grabbed at the cage covering the moonstone, before lifting it together. They began to move it, before the chamber shook and a slab of rock collapsed, closing them all in.

"Chamber's collapsed. We can't carry the moonstone through." Wyatt spoke, concerned as he looked around. What were they going to do?

"Your Z-band! It's still broken!" Eliza exclaimed, looking at Zedd. "Zedd, take it off! Lift the slab!" She told him. Zedd shook his head.

"Zedd, come on. You can do this!" Brooke spoke to him from her spot.

"I'm not ready! What if I can't control it? What if I hurt someone again?" He asked, worried he would hurt someone that didn't deserve it.

"Zedd, you've got this," Brooke added.

"Zedd." Addison got his attention. "You have to." She said softly, knowing he was worried. Zedd looked at Addison, and then over at the wolves. They were right, he had to do this. For the werewolves, for everyone. He turned and took the Z-band off, watching as the veins began to pop out and he grunted, eyes sinking in. He looked at the others, before moving quickly to lift the slab. He lifted it and the others moved quickly, picking up the moonstone and pushing it through the hole and out. They moved as quickly as they could, and got the moonstone out, before the slab collapsed, causing a huge cloud of dust.

"Zedd!" Addison called, the others setting the moonstone down and looking toward where they had come out of. "Zedd!" Addison called again, frantic. Brooke and Bree moved to comfort their friend, waiting in anticipation.

There was an electric sound of the Z-band coming online, before Zedd walked through the cloud of dust, smiling. The others cheered as Addison sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked once she pulled back.

"Yeah. I'm me." Zedd answered, grinning at the others.

"We crushed it! We nailed it! We so rock! Yes!" Wynter exclaimed, her fists clenched as she bounced on her toes. She turned to look at Willa who was staring at her. "Too much?" She whispered.

Willa shook her head. "Perfect! We did it!" She exclaimed, grinning and wrapping her other arm around Brooke. Brooke grinned. They had done it. They saved the werewolves. She quickly moved to Wyatt, sliding into his open arm and smiling. He laughed, hugging her tightly to him.

Eliza pulled out her tablet, holding the camera up to Zedd and Addison. "Say "brains.""

"Brains!" Zedd and Addison sang together, smiling to the camera as it clicked. Bree and Brook looked over her shoulders. Eliza smiled, saving the picture. "We're getting our first zombie on the Prawn wall of fame." She mused. Wyatt turned and howled, making the other werewolves howl, before zombies and humans howled along.

"Hey, you said that perfectly," Wyatt spoke over at Bonzo, who chuckled. Bree smirked. "Bonzo's got an ear for languages." She teased, making the others laugh.

* * *

Prawn went on as planned, all the zombies, humans, and werewolves joining in on the festivities. Willa rewarded Addison with the moonstone necklace. It wouldn't work for her, but it would still be a part of her. As an honorary pack member.

"Uh-uh." Brooke squeaked when a clawed hand grabbed at her arm, pulling her backward. She was trying to find Wyatt through the group. He had been helping Eliza with her Z-band while Brooke was with Bree and Addison.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, looking at Willa, who had grabbed her. Wynter stood beside her, arms crossed and grinning. While Wren and Waverly, two other female wolves stood behind them.

"We need to fix this." Wynter stated, motioning to her. Brooke raised an eyebrow, confused and looking at herself for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Willa chuckled. "I know we didn't get along at first, but Wyatt really likes you, and I feel like the pack enjoys your company and who you are. So. It's time to make you an honorary pack member." Willa explained to her, smiling.

"We can't give you a moonstone necklace," Wynter stated, though both she and Willa knew that wasn't the case. "But we could do something different." She added, before grabbing Brooke's other hand and pulling her out of the party for a moment.

* * *

"Have you seen Brooke?" Wyatt asked Zedd, who was dancing with Addison and Eliza. "We're about to head to the den and I wanted to find her before she got left out." He explained. Zedd looked around and shrugged. He hadn't seen her just yet. Addison looked through the crowds, before grinning. She nodded. "Good luck, wolf." She teased. Zedd and Eliza both laughed, before following.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, before turning to where they had been looking. He looked up when he saw Willa, Wynter, and a few of the other female werewolves enter, but it took a second when he noticed Brooke was between them. He looked confused before his eyes widened as she stepped into the light smiling.

There was white, mixed in with the braids in her hair that had been put back. White, like their signature white hair. And on her left cheek, was the markings that their pack held. While Willa and Wyatt had markings that signaled, they were alpha and beta, these meant she was a wolf. Willa walked up to her brother, smiling. "She's one of us, brother. Don't make me regret it." She said with a smirk, before walking back to join the dancing. Wyatt looked at Willa, chuckling, before quickly walking over to Brooke. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him. She giggled, pressing her body into his tightly, before pulling back to look at him. His claws traced under her cheek where the markings now stood, and he grinned. She leaned into his hand for a moment, before looking back up at him.

"Too much?" Brooke asked face flushed red.

"It's perfect!" He spoke. "Told you they liked you." He added and she rolled her eyes, pushing his chest softly. She looked up at him, before leaning in gently. Wyatt took a breath, before moving in, closing his eyes.

"Werewolf!" Wyatt pulled back quickly, looking up when Bucky walked up to the two of them, Bree following. "I need my sister really quick." He grabbed Brooke's hand, tugging her and Bree over to the side.

"Bucky. What's going on?" Brooke asked, looking at Bree. Bree shrugged. Bucky chuckled. "Well. As you know. I'm school president, so that means Addison is now your cheer captain." He said, nodding over where she was wearing the new jacket. Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. Bucky smirked, before pulling two pink and green jackets out from behind his back.

"She's going to need co-captains." He teased. Bree and Brooke looked at each other, grins splitting their face. They squealed and grabbed at each other, grinning and jumping up and down. Bree moved quickly, thanking Bucky and running to find the others. Brooke looked over at Bucky, before moving and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, big brother." She said softly. Bucky smiled, hugging her back and sighing. "I love you too little sister." He said, pulling her back to look at him. "Can you come home tonight? Mom and dad want to talk to you. And it's good." He said. Brooke looked up at him, before grinning and nodding. She turned away and showed Wyatt the jacket, who was waiting.

"You ready to be a cheerleader?" She teased. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, heading out to the den for the party to continue.

They had this.

A new beginning for all of them.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Music softly played from the radio on the dresser, and fairy lights twinkled over the queen-sized bed perched in the middle of the room. The soft humming came from the cracked bathroom door, and a cool breeze was blowing in from the cracked balcony doors.

Brooke Buchanan hummed softly, coming out of her bathroom with a smile on her face. She moved toward her balcony and grabbed the brush, pulling it through her long black locks. She had gotten home not but two hours ago from Prawn and the party at the den. Bucky walked with her home, and they chatted as brother and sister should. She was afraid to go in, but Bucky told her it would be alright, and he would be right by her side.

She had walked in and was immediately greeted by her parents. But they were angry or upset, they were happy. She sat down to talk with them, and they explained how sorry they were that they hadn't spent so much time on her and more on Bucky. They hadn't realized how much it had hurt her, and they apologized. She accepted their apology and explained her friendship with the werewolves and the zombies. They seemed very wary but accepted that they made their daughter happy. Even Bucky spoke about trying to be more welcoming about them. He knew one wolf made her happy.

The mood lightened up then, and she spent about forty-five minutes chatting with her parents and laughing, enjoying herself with them, as it should be. She headed upstairs to shower and change after that, hugging her parent's goodnight, as well as Bucky, before heading upstairs.

She smiled at her reflection. The markings stood proudly on her face, and the strands kept their new white color. She couldn't help but giggle, thinking back at the conversation she had kept with both Wynter and Willa. She was happy. Genuinely happy with the results. Everything seemed to click into place, and the story seemed to be ending.

There was a scratching sound coming from her balcony. Brooke spun around, before letting her air go when she noticed who it was. "Wyatt! You scared me!"

"Sorry, little pup." He apologized with a shrug as he clambered over the railings, jumping onto the balcony. Brooke pulled open the balcony doors wider, looking at him with a smile. He had changed out of his Prawn outfit and was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt, brown vest with the fur hanging over it. Brooke blushed at her outfit. Black leggings with a longer sleeveless pink shirt over. Her new co-captain jacket was slung across her chair in the corner, and her dress was discarded on her bed, waiting to be put back in her closet. "What are you doing here? It's midnight. If my parents see you, they'd freak." She said, walking out onto the balcony and closing her doors slowly.

"Nice outfit." He teased and she rolled her eyes, pushing his chest playfully. He laughed, brushing his chest before looking at her. "How'd that go?" He asked, one hand stuffed in his pocket.

"It went great. We talked like a normal family. They apologized and I feel like ties have been mended. But we'll see." She explained to him, smiling at him. "Now you're ignoring my question. What are you doing here?" She asked. He chuckled and looked down.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me, okay? Close your eyes." He repeated.

She huffed. "I swear Wyatt Lykensen…" She threatened, before closing her eyes. He smirked, before taking her hand in his. He looked over the silver bracelet and took a breath, before fixing the new charm to it. He ignored the slight sizzling and burning as he did. He smiled once it was complete. "Okay, open your eyes."

Brooke opened her eyes, looking at him, where he was still holding her hand. She looked at him, confused, before down at her bracelet. She noticed the charms had been moved, before pulling her hand away to look at the bracelet. Her eyes widened. Between the wolf charm and the B charm, was a little moonstone charm. It shimmered in the moonlight. "A moonstone?" She asked softly, looking up at him with a grin on her face.

"I know it's not an actual moonstone necklace. I was able to salvage one and make it into a charm. I knew it meant something to you, to be a part of us." He spoke, his cheeks tinted red as he scuffed his foot against the ground. He stumbled when Brooke's arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking up at him. Wyatt smiled, his arms wrapping tightly around her and hugging her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Brooke heard her mother's muffled yelling from her door. They always did that before going to bed. She pulled back and opened her doors. "Goodnight!" She yelled to them so they would know everything was okay, before turning back around. "I have to head back inside before my parents get suspicious." She said.

Wyatt nodded, smiling softly as she walked back over to him. He was leaning against the railings, watching her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked softly, taking her hand in his as the other moved toward her cheek, caressing it and letting his finger graze the markings on her cheek. She didn't know how much it meant to him to see these. She blushed, her head leaning into his hand. "Of course." She said softly, looking up at him.

Wyatt swallowed, looking down at her as his heart hammered in his chest before he let instincts take over. He leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft but sweet kiss. His eyes slipped closed, his hand moving to her side to hold her. Brooke closed her eyes, returning the kiss as her hands made their way to his shoulders. They kissed for a small moment, before pulling back. Brooke bit her lip, grinning. Wyatt grinned, looking down at her. He pulled back, before jumping up on the railings and jumping from the trellis and down. So that's how he got up and down. Brook leaned over the railings and watched him as he began to walk away.

"Wyatt!" Wyatt turned when she called him, looking up into the moonlight over her balcony, before at her.

"Awooo!" She howled playfully, giggling. Wyatt chuckled, looking at her. "Yeah. I love you too." He spoke softly, before turning and taking off into the night.

Brooke watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. She squealed playfully and giggled as she slid back into her room, before moving to her phone. Addison and Bree wouldn't believe this.

She was in love with a werewolf.

What could go wrong?

* * *

**Alright! So this is it! This is the end! I wanted to add this in and see what you guys think. I love everyone's votes and comments, they're appreciated.**

**Someone said I should do a sequel? I've thought about it, maybe something a bit more serious. Like if they were older. I would make the story more mature, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks again, guys! If you think I should make a sequel then let me know!**


	10. Question about Sequel

Hi Everyone!

I figured I would write this here before I start coming up with something that's going to be terrible.

Everyone is waiting for me to do a sequel to this fanfic, and I would love to. But I'm going to make it more serious because I've had this idea in my head. I want to know if you guys would read it if I do it this way.

Basically it would be placed years after they're out of high school. Maybe in college, maybe not, trying to figure it out. But everyone's relationships are great, until one day Brooke just vanishes. No one knows what happens, they searched for months but it was like she disappeared off the face of the planet.

Everyone gets back to normal, they have to go on, assuming she was dead.

When three years later, she reappears, beaten and broken, but alive.

No one knows what has happened, Brooke's not talking about it. It's put a strain, but they must move on and build her back up.

Obviously it's going to be a bit more mature than the one I just wrote. **_Possible trigger warnings_**, but I wanted to work with something like this. Bring out a more adult version of the cast.

So, what do you guys think? Also what kind of ideas would you have? I'd love to hear them. I may use them, I may not, but I would love to hear them. I would love your feedback!

_\- StarGazer95_


End file.
